La natura dell'abito
by Megnove
Summary: I Cyborg vanno in Africa in aiuto di un vecchio amico. Storia di compleanno...
1. Chapter 1

_Non si può mutare la natura di un uomo mutandolo d'abito._  
Antico proverbio cinese

**Prologo**

Nella mia casa ci vestiamo di bianco. Di bianco fin sotto i piedi, tunica e copricapo, immacolato come dev'essere la coscienza di un uomo davanti al cielo, come ci si deve vestire per non essere bruciati dal sole. È la tradizione della mia gente da innumerevoli generazioni, e mio padre mi ha insegnato ad esserne orgoglioso.  
Ma per strada ci vestiamo come tutti gli altri. Con giacche e camicie, abiti ordinari. Perché è pericoloso farsi riconoscere da quelli che non ci penserebbero un istante a spararti. Non che così si riduca molto il rischio che qualcuno ti spari. Ci convivo da quando ero troppo piccolo per ricordarmene. Non si può camminare per strada senza sentire o immaginare di sentire ad ogni attimo la detonazione di una bomba o di una pistola, o, se sei davvero sfortunato, che ti si pari davanti qualche pazzo con gli occhi spiritati che ti chieda da che parte stai. E non sai come rispondere per non essere colpito. E spesso se non rispondi ti colpisce lo stesso.  
Papà dice che una volta non era così. Che tutti potevano uscire di casa e andare a scuola salutando l'altra gente per la strada e quella rispondeva. Che non dovevamo nascondere chi eravamo. Ma se gli chiedo quando è stato, non mi risponde. Forse non se ne ricorda neanche lui e sono solo storie che gli raccontavano da piccolo come fa lui con me. Io non vado a scuola. Non c'è più la scuola. È stato uno dei primi edifici ad essere bombardato. Quelli della nostra tribù non volevano che i loro figli studiassero coi nemici. O forse è il contrario. Quello che so me lo insegna papà a casa.  
Mi insegna che il nostro paese è stato fondato da persone di molte tribù diverse che si riunirono in questa valle per migrazioni varie, prima dell'arrivo dei bianchi. Poi col tempo diventammo una nazione forte e anche molti bianchi di vari paesi vennero a vivere qui, impiantarono industrie, aziende e affari. Con la ricchezza venne l'egoismo, forse. O forse la ricchezza venne solo per pochi e i più divennero sempre più poveri e ne diedero la colpa gli uni agli altri. Fatto sta che ogni razza e ogni tribù si è messa contro tutte le altre. Neri contro neri, bianchi contro bianchi e soprattutto neri contro bianchi. Ognuno pretende di avere il diritto di governare il paese a vantaggio della sua etnia e religione. Il governo più o meno fa finta che non succeda niente, perché anche i governanti appartengono alle varie parti in lotta oppure hanno affari in corso con gli stranieri che incoraggiano una di esse. E intanto per le strade ogni giorno si muore. Vorrei andare a scuola. Vorrei rivedere i miei amici. Vorrei che fossero di nuovo miei amici.  
Io ho otto anni.  
Papà è diverso dagli altri della mia gente. È un avvocato. Dice che la mia gente è tutto il nostro popolo, di qualsiasi tribù o paese sia originaria ogni persona. Ma quasi tutti non la pensano come lui. E per questo anche quelli con le nostre stesse origini lo odiano. Dicono che è un traditore della sua tribù. Ma se è un traditore perché è odiato anche dagli altri? Qualcuno, della nostra tribù o di altre, gli dà ragione. Ma sono troppo pochi. E disprezzati da tutti. Papà dice che ci sono interessi economici troppo forti dietro questa guerriglia perché si possa fermarla solo con la ragione. Che gli altri paesi lasciano fare perché c'è un giro di compravendite… e altre cose che non capisco. Dice che di questo passo non mancherà più molto prima che tutto vada in rovina e moriamo tutti.  
Per questo papà ha chiamato il suo vecchio amico. Dice che prima che nascessi hanno combattuto insieme, in un'altra guerra ma per gli stessi motivi. Allora bisognava liberarci dai colonizzatori europei. Ora bisogna liberarci da noi stessi e da un altro tipo di coloni. In questo tempo loro due sono rimasti in contatto per lettera. Quando ha parlato di lui ha corrugato la fronte e ha fatto un'espressione strana. Mi è sembrato a disagio, ma non mi ha detto il perché. La settimana scorsa ha detto di avergli telefonato e che aveva promesso di venire. Non sarebbe stato solo. Da quel giorno papà è molto più serio.  
Oggi è il giorno in cui deve arrivare il volo. Papà mi ha portato con sé all'aeroporto internazionale. Di solito non mi fa uscire di casa anche se lui mi accompagna, perché è troppo pericoloso. Ma stavolta mi ha chiesto lui di venire. Ha continuato a fare quella faccia seria per tutta la strada. Ho avuto paura di domandargli perché. Forse questa persona che dobbiamo incontrare è un uomo cattivo? Forse papà è stato costretto a chiedere aiuto a qualcuno di cui non si fida? Che posso fare io che sono piccolo per aiutarlo? Che posso fare per difenderlo? Sono sempre triste perché vorrei aiutare tutti, uscire da questa cosa, e non posso. Mi sento soffocare quando ci penso.  
Siamo davanti alle porte d'uscita passeggeri quando l'aereo atterra e papà mi tiene la mano. È sudato. Continua a fissare davanti a sé. Poi mi stringe la mano un po' più forte e capisco dove devo guardare. Il suo amico è quello che sta venendo verso di noi adesso, vestito con un abito scuro senza cravatta e sorridente. Due bianchi camminano proprio dietro di lui, disposti come se fossero un triangolo e guardandosi in giro. Uno ha una strana faccia mobile, che si corruga in modo diverso ogni volta che cambia espressione– e la cambia quasi continuamente. L'altro tiene le mani in tasca e sembra prestare molta attenzione a tutto quello che guarda. Non riesco a decifrare il suo sguardo. Sembra uno come tanti altri che ho visto, eppure ha… qualcosa. Quando si accorge di me, mi guarda con un sorriso come se fosse un mio compagno, che me lo rende subito simpatico. Se l'amico di papà ha amici così, allora non può essere cattivo neanche lui.  
Papà mi lascia la mano e si muove incontro all'uomo che guida il gruppo, stringendogli tutt'e due le mani con un gran sorriso. –Grazie di essere venuto.  
–Di niente. Avevo voglia anch'io di rivederti, George. E se quello che mi hai raccontato è vero…  
–È vero purtroppo. Venite. Ne parleremo in macchina. Vi ospiterò a casa mia, sarete più sicuri che in albergo. Ti ho parlato di mio figlio Kimeo, vero?  
Lui annuisce e mi mette un attimo una mano sulla testa, mentre gli altri due sorridono. –Certo. E mi fa piacere conoscerlo. Ti somiglia davvero molto.  
–E questi sono…– continua papà esitante –gli amici di cui… mi hai scritto?  
Un altro cenno d'assenso. –Non preoccuparti, George. Quello che si può fare lo faremo. Facci strada e intanto spiegami a che punto siamo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1**

–Non avete avuto… difficoltà a passare i controlli, vero?– C'è ancora quell'esitazione nella voce di papà, come se non sapesse esattamente quali parole usare, mentre usciamo dall'aeroporto dopo aver ritirato i bagagli dei viaggiatori. I tre uomini ridono lievemente, come se avesse fatto una battuta. –Nessun problema. Abbiamo i nostri trucchi– dice l'amico di papà, battendo la mano sulla valigetta ventiquattrore che porta con sé. –Non è mica la prima volta che viaggiamo sulle linee normali facendola franca.  
Cosa vuol dire? Che c'è nei loro bagagli? Delle armi forse? Come se non ce ne fossero già abbastanza qui. Papà ha forse rinunciato a quello in cui crede e si è convinto che bisogna usare la forza contro la forza? Mi diceva sempre che è la cosa più sbagliata. Se queste persone vogliono mettersi anche loro a sparare contro gli altri, allora non mi piacciono.  
Mi sento lo sguardo del ragazzo sulla nuca. Mi giro e vedo che mi sta guardando come se capisse esattamente quello che mi passa per la testa. Sorride come per dirmi che è tutto a posto, ma c'è anche qualcos'altro in quel sorriso, una specie di tristezza. Poi si gira ad ascoltare quello che si stanno dicendo papà e il suo compagno. –Non c'era bisogno che ti preoccupassi della nostra sicurezza. Non siamo precisamente facili da mettere in difficoltà. Ma è meglio comunque che stiamo da te. Ci saranno meno possibilità che ci intercettino. E potremo proteggerti meglio. A quel che mi hai detto…– E si interrompe, lanciandomi un'occhiata come temendo di aver detto qualcosa che non doveva.  
–Io spero che ci sia la doccia– esclama l'uomo con la faccia strana, in tono lamentoso, stirando le braccia sopra la testa. Parla la nostra lingua alla perfezione, anche se con accento straniero. –Mi sento tutto anchilosato. Tutte queste ore di volo non sono uno scherzo neanche per me.  
Papà risponde al suo amico rassicurando l'altro con un gesto distratto. –Sì– dice, accennando a me a sua volta. –Kimeo sa che mi hanno già minacciato. Potete parlare davanti a lui. Da quando mi sono candidato al governo e ho iniziato coi comizi pacifisti la mia famiglia è sotto tiro. Se fossi solo non mi importerebbe di essere ucciso. Ma ho paura per loro e per quello che succederebbe loro senza di me. E comunque se morissi non potrei aiutare il mio paese. Per questo ti ho chiesto aiuto. Più per proteggere i miei cari che me, in realtà. Se mi succedesse qualcosa devi promettermi che li porterete in salvo oltre confine.  
È serio come non l'ho mai visto. Papà mi ha sempre trattato come un adulto, mi ha sempre detto tutta la verità. Dice che è meglio la paura che viene dal sapere le cose che la paura dell'ignoranza. Ma il brivido che provo a queste parole mi fa pensare che l'ignoranza non può essere molto peggio di questo. C'ero anch'io quando sono arrivate quelle lettere. E quando papà è tornato a casa con del sangue sul colletto. Ma non avevo mai pensato che potessero uccidermelo finora. Non voglio che papà muoia. Guardo in volto i tre sconosciuti. E li vedo semplicemente annuire, tutti con una piega dura nella bocca. Perché non dicono qualcosa?  
Forse stavano per farlo. Ma non hanno il tempo di rispondere. Davanti alla nostra macchina ci stanno aspettando tre tizi mascherati armati di pistola. Uno ha dei candelotti di dinamite legati attorno al petto e un accendino pronto. Fanno un passo avanti quando ci vedono arrivare e puntano le armi. Ci blocchiamo. So cosa sta per succedere. Ci spareranno se non facciamo niente. Se facciamo qualcosa si faranno saltare e moriremo lo stesso. Mi sento gelare. Mi fischiano le orecchie. Uno comincia col solito tono che sento sempre ai telegiornali: –George Komunya! In nome del Glorioso…  
Non sento altro che una ventata.  
L'istante dopo i tre sono a terra, e le loro armi e la dinamite giacciono sparpagliate attorno a loro a pezzetti. Nient'altro si è mosso. Gli stranieri non sembrano affatto sorpresi. –Se hai intenzione di fare tutto tu potevi dirmelo– cantilena semplicemente il bianco dalla faccia buffa. –Così me ne restavo a casa bello tranquillo.  
–Muoviamoci– dice il ragazzo bianco, parlando per la prima volta, con tono deciso. Anche lui ha un'inflessione straniera, diversa da quella dell'altro. Si scarta dalle dita un pezzetto di metallo contorto –dove l'ha preso?– ed entra in macchina. –È bastato un buffetto. Questi sono normali. Si sveglieranno solo con un brutto mal di testa. Speriamo che sia così per tutti quelli che incontreremo.  
Guardo papà. È ancora immobile sul posto e sta sudando freddo, fissando davanti a sé. Solo per la paura degli assassini? Insomma, chi è questa gente? Poi si domina e sale a sua volta a bordo. Il suo amico siede accanto a lui. Gli altri due dietro, con me in mezzo. Il ragazzo si sta dando con la mano dei colpetti sulla giacca, che stranamente sembra più lisa di quanto fosse prima. C'è uno strappo, infatti, all'altezza della spalla. E si intravede quello che porta sotto.  
È allora che vedo per la prima volta quel colore.

* * *

Mentre papà guida verso casa i due bianchi con me sul sedile posteriore non fanno che guardare avanti senza parlare molto. Mi chiedo perché finché non capisco che stanno tenendo d'occhio gli specchietti retrovisori. Vogliono assicurarsi che nessuno ci segua.  
–Non è niente che non abbiamo già affrontato, George– sta dicendo con calma l'uomo sul sedile davanti. –Sembra che per quanto passi il tempo sia sempre la stessa storia ovunque. Gli uomini non vogliono proprio imparare. Ma ci siamo trovati in altre situazioni del genere prima, e risolveremo anche questa.  
–Sei tu che conosci meglio il territorio– soggiunge il ragazzo alla mia sinistra, con le braccia conserte. –Sei già stato qui prima. Quindi stavolta comandi tu. Che piano hai intenzione di seguire?  
La sua voce ha un tono insolito. È morbida, eppure ferrea allo stesso tempo. Mio malgrado mi ritrovo a fissarlo. Se ne accorge e mi sorride di nuovo. –Hai avuto paura?  
–Un po'– ammetto. Non gli voglio chiedere se hanno fatto qualcosa a quegli uomini, e cosa hanno fatto. –Voi siete tutti amici dell'amico di papà?  
–Da tanto tempo. Ed è da tanto tempo che lavoriamo insieme. La cosa ti stupisce?  
Faccio segno di sì. –Qui non si vede spesso. Voglio dire… bianchi amici dei neri che vanno in giro insieme.  
Piega la bocca in un modo strano. –È così che mi vedi?– chiede. Ma continua a sorridere. –Be'… dovunque ci sono motivi per essere odiati. A volte per qualcosa che è comune a molti… a volte a pochi. E tutti quanti sono motivi stupidi.– E finalmente mi accorgo di cosa non riuscivo a capire nella sua espressione. È amarezza e compassione. Nello stesso tempo. Una compassione senza astio. Non avevo mai visto qualcuno addolorato ma non arrabbiato prima. Tranne forse papà. Decido improvvisamente che mi fiderò di loro, qualsiasi altra cosa strana veda.  
–Certo però!– esclama allegramente l'altro bianco, quello che diceva di voler tornare a casa. –Questa città è ultramoderna… guarda che grattacieli… e non avrei mai immaginato che ci fosse un aeroporto tanto grande. Quando si parla di paesi africani… senza offesa, eh… ma noi occidentali tendiamo a vedere solo capanne e steppe…  
–Fuori dalle città è così– replica l'amico di papà con voce un po' infastidita. –Il problema dell'Africa non è che non ci siano ricchezze, è che se le prendono i pochi ricchi, sia neri che bianchi… che vivono in posti come questi… e lasciano gli altri senza niente. O se le prendono i governi stranieri in pagamento del debito pubblico… o le grandi aziende col consenso del governo, dando ai dipendenti locali una paga da fame. Te l'avevo anche spiegato. Anche quando vivevo a Nairobi… ville elegantissime, università all'avanguardia e a pochi chilometri baracche senza nemmeno l'acqua corrente… e i ricchi non se ne accorgono neanche, in molti casi, anche se hanno queste situazioni sotto il naso. Si impara a non vederle, come hanno imparato gli occidentali. Qui poi c'è anche questa guerriglia interna…  
–Il nostro è un paese ricco di risorse naturali– spiega papà, che sembra aver ripreso il controllo di sé. –E naturalmente fanno gola a molti. All'inizio sembrava che potessimo avvantaggiarcene in modo pacifico, col commercio. Ma poi le multinazionali straniere hanno pensato di prendersi fette sempre più grandi della torta. La popolazione si è impoverita via via che attuavano i loro metodi di accentramento. E siamo diventati sempre più dipendenti dagli stranieri. Forse è stato questo che ha alimentato l'odio tra le etnie. O forse è stato l'odio a far aumentare la povertà. Non so. Sembra che si sia acceso un fuoco in questo paese. Non che prima la situazione fosse idilliaca. Ma almeno si riusciva a convivere civilmente. Tutta questa violenza… non lo so. Non è normale.  
Tutti aggrottano le sopracciglia e si incupiscono. –Speriamo che ti sbagli, George. Sul serio.  
–Comunque… le fazioni principali sono il Fronte di Liberazione Indigeno, che si batte per il ritorno alle vecchie usanze e religioni tribali… la Fratellanza della Nobile Stella, che dice di rappresentare i mussulmani… i Candidi Guerrieri dell'Apocalisse che rivendicano i diritti dei cristiani… questi per i neri… poi i bianchi di provenienza europea ma con la nostra cittadinanza si sono radunati nel Partito per lo Sviluppo e nel Partito dell'Unità… che ovviamente sono in contrasto tra loro… mentre gli stranieri residenti si stringono tutti alle rispettive ambasciate o chiese. S'intende che anche all'interno di ogni fazione ci sono differenze di vedute e scontri. Sembrerebbe quasi che ognuno faccia parte a sé. Io ho cercato di ovviare a questo con il mio gruppo e quasi senza mezzi… e questo non piace a nessuna delle parti in lotta. Ognuna mi accusa di parteggiare per i suoi avversari.  
–Come da che mondo è mondo– replica il bianco più anziano, con un ghigno. –Sa dove si radunano questi gruppi?  
–Le sedi dei partiti le conoscono tutti. Tutte le fazioni sono rappresentate al governo. Ma dicono che le azioni terroristiche sono opera di loro frange estremiste e ufficialmente se ne dissociano… quale più, quale meno. E queste «frange estremiste» nessuno sa dove abbiano base.  
–Allora lo scopriremo noi. E vedremo chi li comanda. Se sono tutti semplicemente impazziti per conto loro bisognerà trovare il modo di farli ragionare. Ma se c'è una forza esterna dietro… dovremo usare le maniere forti.

* * *

I tre stranieri si sono sistemati a casa nostra. Papà ha dato loro la camera più grande, dicendogli di usarla liberamente, dopo che hanno salutato cortesemente mia madre e le mie sorelle. Loro sembravano impaurite a vedere dei bianchi aggirarsi liberamente in casa, ma gli ospiti hanno mostrato di non farci caso. Li guardo che tirano fuori roba strana dai loro bagagli. Apparecchi che poi montano sul tavolo o sulle pareti. Lo so che non dovrei spiarli, ma non riesco a farne a meno. Il bianco più giovane si piazza vicino alla finestra e guarda fuori con un binocolo. Tra di loro parlano in una lingua straniera che non ho mai sentito, e ogni tanto la intervallano con qualche parola d'inglese. Io l'inglese lo conosco, è la seconda lingua nazionale. Ma lo stesso non capisco. Sembra che siano solo cifre. Forse parlano in codice.  
Appena siamo rientrati io e papà siamo andati a cambiarci. Abbiamo rimesso le vesti bianche della nostra tradizione. L'amico di papà ha spiegato la cosa ai suoi compagni, che hanno sollevato le sopracciglia. –Anche quelli delle varie fazioni avranno un loro modo di vestirsi, immagino– ha detto il ragazzo.  
Io mi sono risentito che ci paragonassero a quegli assassini, ma papà mi ha fatto segno di non rispondere. Non l'aveva detto con cattiveria. –Naturalmente. Portano uniformi di vari colori, e indossano orgogliosamente i loro simboli religiosi… come se qualsiasi religione potesse davvero approvare che si uccidano altri uomini. Gli estremisti cercano di farsi riconoscere ovunque vadano. Quelli che non possono difendersi cercano di vestire in modo comune, almeno in pubblico. Anche questo è triste, benché necessario. Per quanto mi riguarda… io non credo che mostrarsi per quello che si è sia una sfida agli altri. E non credo neanche che bisogni ostentarlo.  
Il ragazzo ha risposto con un'altra frase che mi ha colpito. –Lei è un uomo saggio, George. Ci sono molti che credono che sia l'abito a definire quello che siamo. Quando invece è piuttosto il contrario.  
Ci sto ancora pensando. Certo, lo so che sono sempre io anche quando non porto le vesti della mia tribù. E so che un nemico può vestirsi come uno di noi per ingannarci, ma non essere uno di noi. Però mi è parso che quelle parole volessero dire ancora qualcos'altro. Ma cosa?  
All'improvviso colgo una frase intera in inglese dalla stanza degli ospiti e mi riscuoto. Hanno cambiato lingua, forse senza accorgersene. –Se loro sono qui– dice il ragazzo –a quest'ora saranno al corrente che siamo arrivati.  
–E se non sono qui, comunque quelli che tengono d'occhio il signor Komunya ne saranno al corrente– replica l'altro bianco. –Per cui, possiamo aspettarci qualcosa da un momento all'altro.  
–Va bene– soggiunge l'amico di papà. –Se cercano di spiarci, dovremmo accorgercene col nostro armamentario… anche se non abbiamo a disposizione il più efficace.– Sorridono tutti e tre con intelligenza. –Adesso sentite che faremo… c'è un fiume piuttosto profondo a nord della capitale…  
In quel momento mia madre mi chiama dal piano di sotto. Io sobbalzo, concentrato com'ero, e i tre si girano verso di me. –O a quanto pare non ci accorgiamo di tutte le spie– fa quello anziano. –Ah, il tocco femminile, dov'è quando serve?– E viene a chiudere la porta strizzandomi l'occhio. –Spiacente, piccolo. Affari top secret.  
Deluso, scendo le scale. Questi tipi forse sono agenti segreti. Di certo sembrano molto sicuri di sé. Ma chi pensano che abbia scoperto il loro arrivo?  
Di sotto papà sta discutendo con mamma. Capita di rado che alzino la voce. Mi fermo a metà delle scale. Non sembrano arrabbiati. Piuttosto ansiosi. Più di quanto siano stati nelle ultime settimane.  
–Sei certo di poterti fidare, George? Non avresti dovuto metterti in mano a…  
–Mi vergogno della mia reazione nei loro confronti, Anna. Mi sono sempre considerato una persona tollerante. E sarebbe meschino credere che un uomo che mi ha salvato la vita più di una volta possa essere altro che l'amico che è sempre stato. Ma sono un essere umano e ho le mie debolezze. Non ho potuto fare a meno di avere paura quando… E forse se ne sono anche accorti. Ma cercherò di darlo a vedere meno che posso.  
–Appunto, tu lo sei. Loro…– Poi mamma mi vede sulle scale e cambia argomento. –Oh Kimeo, caro, mi aiuteresti a preparare la tavola? I nostri ospiti avranno fame… cioè… sempre che…– e si imbroglia lei stessa con le parole.  
–Certo che ce l'abbiamo.– I tre erano proprio dietro di me e stanno scendendo a loro volta al piano terra. –Non si preoccupi di questo, signora. Dopo questa giornata mangeremmo un bisonte intero.– Sembrano disinvolti. Passando lanciano un'occhiata a papà. –E stai tranquillo anche tu, George. Ci siamo abituati– dice il nero. –Non pretendo che ti ci abitui anche tu tutto di colpo. So che vuol dire.  
Io capisco sempre meno. Comunque gli ospiti fanno onore alla tavola e si complimentano molto con mamma per la sua cucina, e quello buffo si sbrodola in un modo tale che fa ridere tutti, comprese le mie sorelline che all'inizio stavano in un angolo impaurite. Credo lo faccia apposta per rassicurarci. Infatti mamma sembra più a suo agio verso la fine della cena. Non si parla di cose serie fin quando non abbiamo sparecchiato. Poi, davanti a un bicchiere di vino, gli ospiti iniziano a dire: –Bene, abbiamo tenuto il nostro… consiglio di guerra. E ci siamo accordati su una strategia da seguire. Cominceremo domani stesso, se non ti dispiace.  
–Posso sapere di che si tratta?  
–Mai sentito dire «Dividi e Conquista?»– ghigna il tipo buffo, giocherellando col tappo della bottiglia.  
–Naturalmente.  
–Bene, ci divideremo– dice l'amico di papà, unendosi al sogghigno. –E li conquisteremo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 2**

E dal giorno dopo cominciamo ad attuare la strategia degli stranieri. Non mi sembra un granché. Tutto quel che succede è che il bianco dalla faccia buffa resta a casa con me e il resto della famiglia, guardandoci lavorare, dandoci una mano con le faccende e facendo domande o raccontando storie. L'amico di papà invece lo accompagna al lavoro e al Parlamento o dovunque lui vada, mentre il ragazzo esce al mattino presto e fa lunghi giri per la città per conto suo. Di sera, dopo cena, tutti e tre si chiudono nella loro stanza e parlano a lungo in quella loro strana lingua. Confrontano gli appunti. O forse lo fanno solo per lasciarci in pace e non imporci la loro presenza. Ogni tanto fanno telefonate, ma non col telefono di casa, con uno dei loro strani apparecchi. Certe volte ridono, altre sono molto seri. –No, non credo che ci serviranno rinforzi– ho sentito dire una volta al ragazzo, in inglese. –Non per ora, almeno. Nel caso vi faremo sapere. Adesso sembra tutto abbastanza tranquillo, ma non si sa mai. Qualcosa si muoverà presto. Fate i bravi in nostra assenza, d'accordo?– Quando ha rimesso giù il telefono c'era tanta nostalgia nel suo sguardo, anche se aveva parlato con voce allegra. Quasi avrei voluto consolarlo.  
È passata una settimana. Stasera sembrano più agitati. Hanno lasciato aperta la porta della camera. Credo che sappiano che quasi ogni sera ho cercato di sbirciare quello che facevano, ma lasciavano correre mezzo divertiti. Ora però si sono scordati di badare a me. Per fortuna parlano inglese, così li capisco. Sono in piedi intorno al tavolo dove hanno sparpagliato una quantità di fotografie. –Comodo fare il turista, eh?– dice il tipo buffo. –Anche se riprendi tutto quello che vedi nessuno ti dice niente.  
–Molte di queste le ho fatte con la videocamera nascosta. Se mi avessero colto sul fatto si sarebbero messi in allarme e avrei potuto avere qualche guaio. Tra fare domande in giro e pedinare un po' di gente, credo di aver localizzato almeno tre quartier generali… tutti nella zona delle baraccopoli.  
–Non dirmi che ti sei finto di nuovo un giornalista?– ridacchia l'altro.  
–Segreto professionale, amico. Non che non potrei fingermi anche un gangster, se volessi.  
–Io invece sono riuscito a entrare nelle sedi dei partiti e ho raccolto un po' di voci– dice l'amico di papà, puntando il dito. –Questi sono i capi… almeno quelli ufficiali… dei movimenti. E questi i loro… consiglieri, diciamo. Sono le persone da tenere maggiormente d'occhio. Non mi è sembrato di notare niente di particolarmente sospetto in loro, ma non si sa mai.  
–Non crederete che li abbiano… sostituiti… come quella volta?– Il tipo buffo piega tutta la bocca all'ingiù e devo trattenermi dal ridere per non farmi scoprire. –Ormai è un trucco vecchio…  
–Non possiamo scartare nessuna possibilità. Direi che queste sono tutte le informazioni che potevamo raccogliere indirettamente. Perciò…– Il ragazzo sogghigna e batte con forza una mano sulla spalla del compagno. –Stanotte si va a fare gli INFILTRATI, vecchio mio.  
–Vuoi dire che IO vado a fare L'INFILTRATO come al solito! Baaah! Ve ne approfittate troppo! Solo perché sono bravo ci devo andare sempre di mezzo…  
–Dai che ti diverti. Lo faremmo NOI se avessimo il tuo talento– sorride il nero.  
–E poi saremo lì a guardarti le spalle per ogni evenienza. Lo sai.  
–Okay, okay… dopotutto mi stavo annoiando a restare sempre qui dentro… ho voglia di un po' d'azione.– E si stira vistosamente. –E poi lo sapete che mi piace essere adulato, furboni. Comunque… ho mandato a memoria gli atteggiamenti di tutti in casa… ma sapete che posso farlo per UNA sola persona. Quando sarà il momento bisognerà scegliere.  
–Se giocheremo bene le nostre carte e sapremo provocarli nel modo giusto, con un po' di fortuna potremo scegliere PRIMA che sia il momento. Bene. Vediamo di schiacciare un pisolino finché possiamo. Verso mezzanotte… si va in scena.

* * *

Questo posto si chiama Apocalisse.  
Finora l'avevo sentito nominare solo di straforo, e con paura. Era qualcosa che faceva cambiare discorso in fretta a tutti quelli che la nominavano. Dicevano che solo a provare a camminare per queste strade ti derubano, ti picchiano. Se sei fortunato. Che è un covo di banditi, da non andarci mai. Anch'io allora ho cominciato ad averne paura. A cambiare discorso se lo sentivo nominare. È giusto, pensavo: la gente cattiva si raduna tutta nello stesso posto, e la gente buona tutta nello stesso posto, diverso. Ora, mentre tremo come una canna e non solo per il freddo della notte, penso che forse sono come quei ricchi di cui parlava l'amico di papà. Che ho imparato a non vedere qualcosa che mi dava fastidio. In fondo, prima che bombardassero la scuola e iniziassero a minacciare la nostra famiglia, io stavo bene. Non ho mai sofferto la fame. Non ho mai voluto guardarmi intorno oltre il quartiere dove vivevo e vedere quello che non andava d'accordo col mio modo di pensare. Non mi sono preoccupato degli altri.  
Forse sto crescendo. Papà diceva che dovevo ancora crescere. E diceva anche che a volte si cresce attraverso la sofferenza. Però io avrei voluto crescere in un modo diverso.  
Sul tardi stasera –ieri sera, ormai– i tre stranieri si sono preparati. Hanno indossato pesanti impermeabili e cappelli e sono usciti di casa dalla porta di dietro, guardandosi intorno. Hanno preso la jeep di papà e vi hanno caricato alcuni dei loro aggeggi. Poi ne hanno consegnato un altro a papà. –Se dovesse succedere qualcosa mentre non ci siamo, chiamaci con questo. Saremo sempre in contatto. È pericoloso lasciarvi senza protezione, ma purtroppo è necessario. Spero che vada tutto bene, George. Coraggio.  
–Spero che vada tutto bene anche a voi– ha risposto papà, cercando di sorridere. –Coraggio.  
–Oh, noi siamo piuttosto CORIACEI. Non devi preoccuparti. Siamo stati in situazioni peggiori… e ne siamo sempre usciti…– una pausa. Un sorriso. –QUASI interi.

* * *

Questi quartieri al limite della città hanno tutti nomi che fanno paura. Uno si chiama Lager. Un altro Capolinea. Sono nomi di posti dove la gente non vorrebbe mai andare. Non mi sono mai chiesto perché qualcuno dovrebbe voler vivere in un posto del genere. Forse pensavo solo che la gente cattiva sta in posti cattivi. E non so perché sono qui. Forse ero solo curioso di capire tutte quelle cose strane che dicevano gli ospiti. Forse volevo vedere con i miei occhi le persone che vogliono fare del male a papà. Ma loro sono andati via nella jeep.  
E non si sono accorti che io ero sotto il sedile posteriore.  
Ci siamo fermati in un posto tutto casette di lamiera e terriccio. Nessuna ha le finestre, poche hanno la porta, ed è quasi sempre un semplice pezzo di legno, plastica o metallo sprangato il meglio possibile. Si sente un pessimo odore. Si sentono lamenti di persone e di animali. È tutto buio. Per terra c'è solo fango e rifiuti. Cani dall'aspetto malandato vagano per le strade. Ho paura. È come se fossimo in un altro mondo. Se io fossi un cattivo vorrei vivere qui?  
Se io vivessi qui diventerei cattivo?  
Siamo davanti a una casa un po' più pulita delle altre. C'è perfino l'intonaco, anche se grattato via qua e là. E c'è una finestra ricavata tra i mattoni. Coi vetri. Da cui esce un raggio di luce. La casa è come costruita all'interno di un fosso. Quello che è a livello della strada è il primo piano. È lì che c'è la porta, a cui si accede da una passerella di legno. Sul fosso danno i lucernari del seminterrato. Anche da qui si vede che anche quelli sono illuminati.  
I tre sono scesi dalla macchina. Senza dire una parola, comunicando a gesti, cominciano a togliersi gli impermeabili. Mi aspetto che sotto portino delle tute nere, per non farsi vedere nel buio. È così che sono sempre gli agenti segreti nei film. Per questo quasi caccio un'esclamazione e mi faccio scoprire per via di quello che vedo.  
Ma sono pazzi? Come sono vestiti? Li vedrebbe anche un cieco con quei colori vivaci! E cosa vuol dire il mantello? E se si impigliasse da qualche parte? E se gli impedisse di muoversi? Chi credono di essere? Dei supereroi?  
Il ragazzo bianco e l'amico di papà si dispongono ai due lati della porta. Hanno in mano qualcosa dalla strana forma, ma che può solo essere un'arma. Rabbrividisco di nuovo. Si fanno cenno a vicenda di fare silenzio. Il terzo uomo ha tenuto l'impermeabile. Con il cappello calcato sulla faccia non gli si vede il viso. Con fare deciso attraversa la passerella e al cenno degli altri bussa alla porta in modo complicato.  
La luce fuori si intensifica quando un uomo robusto con un'uniforme grigioverde da soldato e un distintivo con due stelle d'argento in diagonale viene ad aprire. –Chi sei? Non aspettavamo nessun altro.  
–Io vengo sempre dove non sono aspettato– è la risposta. La voce dello straniero sembra diversa, come soffocata nella stoffa. Dev'essere una parola d'ordine quella che ha dato, perché l'uomo si scosta dalla porta e lo invita a entrare.  
Quando la porta si richiude l'amico di papà fa cenno all'altro compagno di aggirare la casa, poi scende nel fosso. In effetti è strano che non ci siano guardie fuori. Forse non vogliono dare nell'occhio. O pensano di non avere nulla da temere. Il ragazzo annuisce e si stacca dalla porta, guardandosi attorno. Cosa darei per sapere cosa sta succedendo là dentro. Quell'uomo portava delle stelle, quindi questa dovrebbe essere una riunione della Fratellanza della Nobile Stella, se mi ricordo bene i nomi che ha detto papà. Era vestito come un generale che ha vinto molte battaglie. È quello che è o quello che vuole sembrare? Comunque mi sembra un abito più appropriato di quello che portano questi due, anche se è un terrorista…  
Allungo il collo mentre il ragazzo si avvicina all'angolo per seguire i suoi movimenti, e vedo a metà le sagome di alcune persone stese a terra oltre di esso. Sono due, con la stessa uniforme di quello che ha aperto la porta. Stanno gettati in atteggiamento scomposto, come bambole rotte. Morti? Allora c'erano davvero dei guardiani qua fuori? Gli stranieri li hanno uccisi? Quando? Mi si drizzano i capelli sulla nuca. Ma quando il ragazzo gli passa vicino, uno dei due si muove debolmente e si lamenta. Lui gli lancia un'occhiata e sorride di nuovo, con un po' di malizia. Non li hanno uccisi allora. Li hanno messi KO in men che non si dica senza che io neanche me ne accorgessi –quanto è forte questa gente?– ma non hanno voluto far loro del male non necessario. Anche questo è qualcosa che non avevo mai visto prima.  
Sfortunatamente mi sono allungato un po' troppo per guardare. Il ragazzo si gira dalla mia parte e mi vede far capolino dal finestrino di dietro della macchina. Sbianca in viso e in due passi viene ad aprire lo sportello. –Kimeo… che hai fatto?– Non sembra arrabbiato, solo preoccupato e allarmato. –Qui è pericoloso! Potrebbe andare tutto all'aria… Potrebbero farti del male…  
Non so che rispondere. –Volevo fare qualcosa– balbetto, senza pensarci. –Papà è in pericolo e io non posso fare niente. Siamo tutti in pericolo e io non posso fare niente… io…  
Allora sospira e mi guarda di nuovo con quell'espressione. –Capisco– dice. E sembra che capisca davvero. –Ma questo non toglie che hai fatto una sciocchezza. Comunque è vero che anche restando a casa avresti corso dei rischi. Vieni giù e restami vicino ora… almeno sarai più al sicuro. E bisognerà dire agli altri che ci sei anche tu.  
Mi mette la mano sulla spalla. È calda e rassicurante. Mi guida verso il fosso, dov'è il suo compagno. –Sai Kimeo… quelli che non possono far nulla per aiutare le persone non vorrebbero altro che averne il potere. E quelli che ce l'hanno a volte preferirebbero non averlo. Credo che bisogni scegliere. Tra la pace per te o per gli altri. Tu sei piccolo ma hai voluto scegliere la strada difficile. Come tuo padre.  
Nel fosso, l'amico di papà sta sbirciando cautamente dentro un lucernario, sostenendosi a mezz'aria tra il muro e la parete di terra. Qualche metro sotto di lui giacciono altre persone a terra, stordite. Al cenno del compagno si volta e anche lui mi guarda allarmato. Mi dispiace di aver interferito nei loro piani adesso. E se andasse tutto male e li uccidessero per colpa mia? Sono stato incosciente. Avrei dovuto riflettere prima di agire.  
Ma l'uomo mi sorride a sua volta rassicurante e mi fa cenno di avvicinarmi e guardare all'interno. In mezzo a loro, vedo dall'alto una stanza dalle pareti lunghe e spoglie, contenente un bancone di legno e nient'altro. Varie persone sono sparse in piedi in mezzo. Portano tutte la stessa uniforme. C'è anche il terzo straniero tra loro –lo riconosco dall'impermeabile– che parla del più e del meno con molti dei presenti, girando per lo stanzone con un bicchiere in mano. Non si è ancora tolto il cappello e la sciarpa, ma ogni tanto solleva la tesa e quelli che lo vedono in viso sembrano stupirsi. Noto che ci sono altre persone non in uniforme, e col viso nascosto. Forse nuovi membri del gruppo, o simpatizzanti che vengono per la prima volta. Avevo capito cosa voleva dire fare gli infiltrati. Adesso lo straniero cercherà di farsi amici i capi del gruppo, come nelle storie di spionaggio, e di scoprire i loro piani e chi li comanda. Ma perché hanno mandato lui? Quelli di questa fazione dovrebbero essere tutti neri che vogliono cacciare i bianchi dal paese. Così diceva papà. E allora com'è possibile che l'abbiano fatto entrare? Faccio per chiedere qualcosa ma i due mi prevengono. –Silenzio ora, d'accordo? Credo che stia per cominciare la scena madre. Stai giù… non attirare l'attenzione… e soprattutto QUALUNQUE COSA TU VEDA non dire assolutamente niente.  
Vorrei dire che è più facile che attirino l'attenzione loro che io, ma me lo ringoio. Dentro è scoppiato un applauso improvviso. Un uomo grande e grosso, con medaglie su tutto il davanti della giacca e un mantello bianco, è appena entrato nella stanza. Alza in alto entrambe le braccia in un gesto tra l'accoglienza soddisfatta degli applausi e la modestia di farli smettere– finta modestia, a giudicare dal suo sorriso ampissimo. È accompagnato da quattro guardie del corpo armate fino ai denti. Si piazza dietro al tavolo restando in piedi. –Fratelli– inizia –la nostra causa avanza sempre più ogni giorno che passa. Le nostre vittorie si moltiplicano. Il nostro scopo finale è sempre più vicino! Ed è merito vostro e di coloro che in silenzio in tutto il paese lavorano per noi e si sacrificano per noi. Tutti saranno benedetti. E saranno benedetti quelli che si trovano in mezzo a noi stasera, invitati dai nostri compagni, per unirsi alla parte della ragione. A questi io chiedo di svelare ora la loro identità a me e a tutta l'assemblea riunita.  
Uno dopo l'altro, gli uomini mascherati tolgono le coperture che celavano il loro aspetto. Vedo facce soddisfatte, mani con molti anelli e unghie ben curate. Ad ogni svelamento segue un mormorio d'approvazione o di meraviglia. Devo trattenere più di un'esclamazione quando riconosco alcuni dei colleghi di papà. Certi sono venuti anche a casa nostra. Uno o due fanno parte del suo movimento. Lo hanno tradito! Poi tocca allo straniero scoprirsi, e mio malgrado mi batte forte il cuore. So già che faccia vedrò quando si sarà tolto la sciarpa, ma lo stesso ho un brivido d'anticipazione. Che subito si tramuta in un brivido di terrore. A cui fa eco il grido di sorpresa dei presenti nella stanza, compresi i due traditori. L'uomo che si è svelato non è il bianco dalla faccia buffa.  
È il mio papà.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 3**

Com'è possibile? Cosa ci fa papà in quella stanza? Come può essere lui se quando siamo saliti in macchina lo hanno salutato sulla soglia di casa? Non capisco più niente. Questa è una magia… o qualcosa di peggio. Sto sudando nonostante il freddo. Se quello è papà è in pericolo! Sto per gridare ma la stretta della mano del ragazzo sulla mia spalla si fa più forte e me lo impedisce. Il suo viso è serissimo quando lo guardo, ma sembra dirmi che non c'è niente da temere… e di stare calmo.  
Papà ha forse accettato di aiutare a sua volta le persone a cui ha chiesto di aiutarlo? Ha deciso lui di correre questo rischio e infiltrarsi nella fazione? Ma allora chi è rimasto a casa nostra? Oppure papà è a casa e questa è un'altra persona? So che gli agenti segreti a volte sanno travestirsi benissimo… però quello non mi sembra un travestimento. Non mi sembra uno mascherato come mio padre. Si muove come lui. Parla come lui. Lo riconoscerei tra mille. E anche i suoi colleghi sembrano non avere dubbi. Nella stanza sono tutti stupefatti che George Komunya, il pacifista, il non violento, colui che richiamava le etnie del paese all'unità, abbia deciso di venir meno ai suoi principi. Lui chiede la parola con un gesto che conosco bene e inizia un breve discorso con calma ed autorità, come se si trovasse su un palco.  
Ha tutta l'eloquenza che ricordo delle volte che l'ho sentito in aula, e anche di più. Spiega di essersi reso conto dei suoi errori, che non può esserci pace duratura in una nazione formata da parti diverse che non potranno mai armonizzarsi, che le razze e le etnie esistono per un motivo e ognuna deve stare per conto suo se si vuole prosperare. Dice di essersi convertito all'unica religione che lo rende certo di una possibilità di pace– DOPO aver purificato la nostra terra dall'immondizia straniera. Se non lo conoscessi, crederei che fa sul serio e mi farei convincere anch'io. Papà è BRAVISSIMO a recitare. Di certo tutta questa gente sembra credergli, a giudicare dalle loro facce che perdono pian piano l'espressione meravigliata per assumerne una tetramente soddisfatta e iniziare ad annuire lentamente, ritmicamente. Tutti tranne l'uomo grosso. La sua bocca è storta in una mezza smorfia come se non sapesse ancora quanto fidarsi. Sento che quell'uomo è molto pericoloso.  
–Generale Mustafa– conclude mio padre rivolgendosi a lui –non rinnego nulla di quanto ho sempre detto in pubblico. Credo ancora che l'armonia sia la cosa più importante. È solo cambiato il modo in cui penso la si debba raggiungere. Mi scuso qui per tutte le incomprensioni che ci sono state tra noi e per le volte che mi sono ciecamente opposto alla causa. Sono pronto a fare ammenda servendola d'ora in poi umilmente in incognito. Ufficialmente continuerò a far parte del movimento pacifista. Appena eletto al Parlamento opererò perché siano messe in atto le leggi d'epurazione che la nostra parte sostiene. Spero che vogliate accettarmi tra di voi e dimenticare il passato, da quegli uomini pii che siete.  
Il Generale risponde con un grugnito basso, che potrebbe essere un assenso o un'espressione di dubbio. I due uomini vicino a me hanno la faccia tesissima quando mi giro, ma lo stesso fanno un sorriso tra il disgustato e il divertito. –Quante sciocchezze, vero? Non so come faccia a non ridere mentre le dice. O a non vomitare. Si merita davvero un applauso.  
–Non eri tu che dicevi più o meno le stesse cose sulle PARTI DIVERSE, piccolo?  
–Appunto. DICEVO. E tu hai sempre avuto ragione da vendere.  
–Ora speriamo solo che ci caschino…  
–E se ci cascano?– domando io.  
–Be', se ci cascano… allora cominceranno i guai per davvero… perché vedi, Kimeo, noi ci ASPETTIAMO che ci attacchino.  
–Cosa?– Sobbalzo dallo spavento. Questi due hanno forse attirato mio padre in una missione suicida?  
–So cosa stai pensando. Lo penserei anch'io al tuo posto. Vedi… tuo padre è l'ago di una bilancia molto delicata. Cercando di persuadere alla pace le parti in lotta, è ovvio che si sia attirato l'inimicizia di tutte. E non solo per fanatismo. Con la pace, perderebbero denaro tutti quelli che comprano e vendono armi dall'estero… quelli che riforniscono le fazioni di scorte alimentari… quelli che prendono gli appalti per riparare i danni causati dalle bombe, e dare alloggio ai senzatetto… insomma, molti dovrebbero rinunciare a una bella fetta di torta, e logicamente non vogliono.  
–La logica…– sbuffa l'altro. –Certe volte devo darti ragione… è più LOGICO essere ILLOGICI.  
–Per questo molti lo vorrebbero morto, o fuori gioco. Ma una cosa sarebbe ancor più pericolosa… se una delle fazioni riuscisse a portarlo dalla sua. Perché anche se non sembra, George ha un buon seguito tra la gente comune. Moltissime persone sono stanche di combattere, sono stanche di vedere morti, anche se non hanno la forza di ribellarsi. Con lui potrebbero trovarla. Se però una delle fazioni lo guadagnasse a sé… tutti quelli che hanno fede in lui probabilmente lo seguirebbero. E sarebbe la vittoria per quella fazione. Ovviamente è ciò che tutte le altre vogliono meno…  
–In questo periodo, Kimeo… tuo padre si è trovato assediato su due fronti. Da una parte i guerriglieri che cercavano di ucciderlo, e dall'altra i messaggeri che lo invitavano ad unirsi a loro. Facendogli intendere che in questo modo gli attentati da parte loro sarebbero cessati e da quelli delle altre parti lo avrebbero difeso. In pena per voi com'era, c'è voluta molta forza da parte sua per resistere. È stato ammirevole.  
Tutto questo io non lo sapevo. Cado letteralmente dalle nuvole. –Il punto è che se una delle fazioni vincesse la guerriglia finirebbe ugualmente– continua l'amico di papà. –In un modo diverso, ma finirebbe. Oh, certo, ai vincitori servirebbero sempre aiuti e armi per occuparsi dei dissidenti… ma non sarebbe affatto un giro d'affari grande come quello che c'è finora. Quindi, anche se i fanatici delle varie parti possono non curarsi di questo e volere la vittoria… gli opportunisti no. E soprattutto… una fazione vincitrice al governo lascerebbe il paese ancora in piedi… ancora abbastanza forte da difendersi…  
–E a CHI SAPPIAMO NOI questo non farebbe piacere… se ci sono LORO in mezzo… vorranno che tutto questo non si fermi finché ogni cosa non sarà un cumulo di macerie da conquistare.  
–C–Chi? Di chi state parlando?– L'ira in quella voce… la furia contenuta…  
–Qualcuno peggiore dei tuoi peggiori incubi. Credimi. Non vorresti mai conoscerli.  
–Perciò ora… da come reagiranno quelle persone potremo capire come stanno davvero le cose. Naturalmente ogni fazione avrà le sue spie tra le altre… ma a seconda di quel che succederà… qui o a casa tua…  
–Casa mia?!– Quasi grido. Mamma… e Fatima… e Isabelle!… –Voi.. voi le avete lasciate indifese!…  
–Era necessario. E ci sono cose che non possiamo spiegarti ora… fidati di noi, Kimeo. So che è difficile. Ma è tutto quello che posso dirti.  
Un silenzio improvviso dall'interno della casa interrompe i nostri discorsi. Il Generale Mustafa ha alzato le braccia per chiedere la parola. Non mi piace la faccia che fa, anche se parla con voce tranquilla. –Fratelli– dice –la nostra causa è davvero quella giusta, poiché anche i più valorosi e nobili avversari lo riconoscono e passano dalla nostra parte. In questo vediamo la mano di Dio e riconosciamo la sua potenza. Perdoniamo ogni errore del passato e dimentichiamo ogni inimicizia festeggiando questo giorno di gioia.  
Un mormorio d'approvazione percorre la sala. La faccia di papà inizia a rilassarsi. Ma è troppo presto. Il volto del generale si distorce in un ghigno crudele. –Ecco quanto direi– esclama –se quello che abbiamo davanti a noi fosse davvero George Komunya, e non una spia straniera mandata ad abusare della nostra fiducia e distruggere il nostro gruppo. Prendetelo!

* * *

–Come pensavamo!  
–Sei pronto? Non ce la farà da solo!  
–Io penso a lui! Tu coprimi le spalle!  
Si scambiano queste battute in un istante. Poi non capisco più niente. È come se mi si levasse un turbine intorno, mentre dentro la casa scoppia il caos. La finestra del lucernario va in pezzi. Un braccio si tende a ripararmi dai pezzi di vetro. Non riesco ad aprire gli occhi per un attimo. Me li fanno spalancare le grida. Molta gente sta sparando nel seminterrato di sotto, sia verso di noi che l'uno all'altro. Il ragazzo bianco non c'è più da nessuna parte. L'altro uomo mi tiene stretto e mi protegge col braccio mentre risponde al fuoco di sotto. Cerco di sporgermi per vedere dov'è papà. All'inizio, in preda al panico, non riesco a trovarlo. Poi lo scopro sotto un tavolo, che cerca di nascondersi, tremante. Non somiglia al papà eroico che conosco, eppure in qualche modo lo riconosco ora più che mai.  
Non capisco cosa stiano facendo gli altri. Apparentemente tirano colpi di pistola nel vuoto. Dal nulla spuntano fasci luminosi che li disarmano uno dopo l'altro. Urlano preghiere spaventate e fuggono tenendosi le mani. Fasci simili a quelli che escono dall'arma dell'amico di papà, che ne toglie di mezzo altrettanti. Poi, a un cenno del Generale, le sue guardie del corpo che erano rimaste immobili intorno a lui a difenderlo avanzano. Ed estraggono le armi. Non sono pistole. Sembrano come quelle degli stranieri, solo molto più grandi.  
Eccolo! Dov'era finito? Nel momento in cui i tipi grandi e grossi puntano quegli affari da fantascienza contro papà, vedo di nuovo il ragazzo bianco. Con l'arma pronta fa da scudo tra lui e loro. È il primo a sparare. Ma il raggio luminoso che colpisce uno dei gorilla sembra non fargli assolutamente nulla. Riprova, con un raggio dalla luce più forte. L'uniforme militare si buca, uno squarcio enorme che lascia vedere pelle irsuta sotto. Ma anche stavolta l'uomo non vacilla nemmeno. Sorride, un sorriso da belva imitato dai suoi compagni e dal Generale. E stranamente, il ragazzo restituisce il sorriso agli avversari. Come una sfida. O come una conferma.  
La stanza è rimasta vuota. Tutti gli altri sono scappati. –Ammazzateli– dice semplicemente Mustafa. E si volta per andarsene. Il ragazzo fa una mossa come se volesse inseguirlo, ma i gorilla non gliela lasciano completare. Sparano verso papà nell'istante in cui si muove. Io caccio un urlo. È come se vedessi tutto al rallentatore. Vedo il ragazzo girarsi. Lo vedo seguire il raggio con la coda dell'occhio. Lo vedo stringere gli occhi in collera e indurire la bocca.  
Poi non lo vedo più. Poi non vedo più niente. Sento un colpo violento che mi fa mancare il respiro e la testa mi gira. Ho il vento nelle orecchie ma nient'altro, sono tappate. Quando il buio della notte torna vorticando a posto, la prima cosa che torna a riempirmele è una fragorosa esplosione, un suono doloroso, come cento tuoni del peggior temporale riuniti insieme.  
Dove sono?  
Mentre ritrovo faticosamente il fiato, il ragazzo mi sta mettendo giù. Regge papà, ancora tremante, con l'altro braccio. L'altro uomo ci sta correndo incontro. È come se un lottatore di wrestling mi avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco con tutta la sua forza. Sto tremando anch'io. Le gambe non mi reggono. Ci troviamo almeno a un centinaio di metri dalla casa, che sta bruciando come se vi avessero gettato una bomba. La jeep è stata scaraventata via e giace su un fianco contorta con uno sportello strappato. La gente delle case vicine grida e accorre, ma resta a una certa distanza per paura del fuoco e forse di immischiarsi in qualcosa che è meglio non conoscere. Come abbiamo fatto a finire qui? Cosa è successo? Il ragazzo ci appoggia tutti e due delicatamente a terra, restando in ginocchio. Tiene la testa china e non vedo la sua espressione. –Hanno fatto saltare tutto pur di farci fuori… maledetti… Hanno fatto in tempo tutti ad allontanarsi?– chiede ansiosamente mentre il suo compagno ci raggiunge. –Non avrebbero esitato a sacrificare anche i loro uomini… è proprio da loro…  
–Non ho visto. Ma in ogni caso non me ne importerebbe troppo. Quelli erano fanatici che non si sarebbero fatti scrupoli ad uccidere chiunque– replica l'altro. –Anche se non sapevano di essere stati usati come carne da cannone, poveri idioti. In ogni caso LORO sicuramente non si sono fatti niente. Adesso sicuramente si dirigeranno a fare rapporto. Abbiamo avuto la conferma di quello che sospettavamo… nel modo peggiore.  
–Probabilmente anche i capi delle altre fazioni sono dei loro. Dobbiamo fare in fretta ora, o potrebbero reagire inasprendo i conflitti. Ci andrebbero di mezzo moltissimi innocenti. Forse sarebbe meglio chiamare gli altri. Il trasmettitore? Era sulla macchina o lo avevi con te?  
–È qui.– Lo tira fuori da una tasca alla cintura. Una luce rossa sta lampeggiando. L'uomo ha un grugnito di soddisfazione. –E pare anche che stia reagendo come avevamo sperato. Se tutto è andato bene sono cascati dritti dritti nella nostra trappola.  
Preme un pulsante. Dall'apparecchietto simile a un telefono cellulare esce la voce della mamma, terrorizzata. –Dove siete?… Dove siete andati?… Sono venuti qui! Con le pistole! L'hanno preso! Dove siete?  
L'uomo risponde con molta calma. –Cosa è successo esattamente? State tutti bene a casa?  
–Bene? Io sì… le bambine… sono spaventatissime… ma non avete sentito? L'hanno preso! Hanno rapito George! Dovevate proteggerlo!  
–Stia tranquilla, signora. È quello che abbiamo fatto. Le spiegherò tutto quando saremo di ritorno. Si calmi, adesso.– Richiude il telefono davanti ai miei occhi allibiti e si volta verso papà che sta rimettendosi in piedi, tenendosi il fianco con una smorfia come per un dolore lancinante. –Grazie di esserti prestato, George. Era pericoloso anche con noi a proteggerti… ma pare che il trucco abbia dato i suoi frutti. Ora non ci resta che nasconderti e seguirli.

* * *

Sulla barca, il rumore del motore era coperto solo dal tono alto delle voci che gridavano ordini aspri e dai passi pesanti degli uomini vestiti di blu, in stivali di cuoio che pestavano il ponte. Uno si fermò davanti al prigioniero, dondolando il mitra con gesto di scherno. Lui sollevò la testa. –Ora non ti senti più sicuro di te stesso come quando sproloquiavi in Parlamento, eh, Komunya?– ridacchiò. –Le cose sono molto più grandi di quello che credevi, a quanto pare. Bisognerà solo che i capi decidano che fare di te.  
–Servirebbe a qualcosa– disse George Komunya con un lieve sorriso tra le labbra gonfie –se vi dicessi che avete sbagliato persona… e di grosso?  
–Codardo– esclamò il soldato infilandogli nello stomaco il manico del mitra. –L'ho sempre detto che c'era questo dietro le tue chiacchiere di non violenza.– Sputò a terra. –Non hai avuto neanche la decenza di cercare di difenderti. Non so cosa mi trattenga dal cambiarti i connotati.  
–Non sai quanto ci vai vicino– sussurrò il prigioniero ironicamente, inudibilmente, mentre il soldato se ne andava senza degnarlo di un altro sguardo –se continui a colpirmi COSÌ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5**

Quando arriviamo a casa mamma urla come se vedesse un fantasma o un miracolo. –George… George!– Butta le braccia al collo di papà piangendo. Papà la abbraccia come un naufrago tornato dal peggiore dei fortunali. Gli abiti strappati –come i miei– lo fanno sembrare ancor più tale, ma miracolosamente nessuno di noi ha un graffio. Lei è ancora in lacrime quando vede me. –Kimeo?… Cosa ci fai qui? Eri con loro?… Credevo che fossi in camera tua a dormire… ringraziavo il cielo che non ti avessero svegliato… Come…  
–Non lo rimproveri– la previene il ragazzo, mettendomi una mano protettiva sulla testa. –È stato meglio che sia venuto, dopotutto. Abbiamo potuto badare meglio a lui. E suo marito è stato molto coraggioso. Senza il suo aiuto non saremmo riusciti ad ingannare i nostri nemici. Ora abbiamo finalmente un mezzo per fermarli.  
–Ma… ma… lo avete salvato?… Oppure… cosa è successo? Come avete fatto a…  
–Le spiegheremo. Ma prima ci racconti esattamente COSA è successo mentre non c'eravamo. E sarà meglio entrare in casa, prima che qualcuno veda che George è qui sano e salvo.  
Mamma è confusa quanto noi. Fa cenno di sì, macchinalmente, prima di fissare lo sguardo di nuovo su di me… e sulla mano che mi copre la testa. Uno sguardo improvvisamente impaurito d'istinto, anche se cerca di nasconderlo. Il ragazzo però se ne accorge e ritira la mano. –Ci sono abituato, signora– dice sommessamente. –Questo non vuol dire che non faccia più male. Vuol dire solo che ho imparato ad aspettarmelo.  
Mamma è imbarazzata. Anche papà le rivolge un'occhiata di rimprovero nel volto stanco, e si volta a chiedere scusa agli stranieri. –Perdonateci. Avete fatto molto per noi oggi. Non diremmo mai…  
–Non importa, George. Non perdiamo tempo per questo. Rientriamo.

* * *

Non sono sicuro di capire del tutto quello che ci spiegano. Mamma racconta che gli uomini armati sono arrivati poco dopo che noi eravamo andati via con la jeep. Erano dei bianchi in uniformi blu, quindi rappresentanti dell'ala estremista del Partito per lo Sviluppo. Hanno preteso che papà si consegnasse, con le pistole spianate. –Lui sembrava aspettarselo. Ha alzato immediatamente le mani e si è detto pronto a collaborare se non avessero ferito noi. Era molto calmo… mi ha addirittura strizzato l'occhio sulla soglia e ha detto che sarebbe tornato più presto di quanto credevo. Per questo uno di quegli uomini lo ha colpito sulla bocca. Non erano molto contenti che non avesse paura. Si sono rifatti con me… io ero disperata… le piccole non smettevano di piangere…– Prende in braccio Isabelle, che ha un anno e sta tendendole le braccine con un piagnucolio. Fatima non si muove dalle ginocchia di papà e si stringe forte forte a lui. È più grandicella, quindi ha capito un po' di più. –Per fortuna non hanno fatto loro niente… George ha detto una cosa strana… ha detto: «Se le toccate non vi rivelerò nulla sui miei depositi di armi a monte del fiume». Io non sapevo di nessun deposito di armi… ho pensato che bluffasse per proteggerci…  
–Oh, sì che bluffava. E alla grande– sorride ammirato l'amico di papà, schioccando le dita. –Un'interpretazione da Oscar, come sempre. Ricordami di fargli le congratulazioni. Ha di nuovo superato se stesso.  
–Già– risponde il ragazzo ricambiando il sorriso.  
–Quello non ero io, Anna– spiega papà con voce roca all'espressione sconcertata di lei. –Era l'altro compagno di queste persone. Io sono stato con loro per tutto il tempo.  
–Cosa?…– Mamma non chiede spiegazioni. Dopo un attimo d'incertezza si irrigidisce e rabbrividisce come se avesse capito, e non le piacesse quello che ha capito. Il ragazzo allora prende la parola. –Abbiamo recitato la commedia fin da quando siamo usciti di casa. Ci dispiace, signora, ma era l'unico modo per attuare il nostro piano senza rischi per voi. I nostri VERI avversari sanno di cosa siamo capaci… quindi, se avessero saputo che eravamo qui, avrebbero subito pensato che una mossa strana da parte di George, come offrirsi ad una delle fazioni, significasse che non era lui ma il nostro amico camuffato. Siamo andati via senza troppa segretezza proprio per incoraggiarli a credere questo. Se ci avessero attaccati noi potevamo pensare a proteggere suo marito, mentre il nostro amico qui avrebbe protetto voi in caso di guai. E le nostre supposizioni si sono rivelate giuste. L'unica ragione per cui il Generale Mustafa poteva pensare di non avere davanti il vero George era che qualcuno l'avesse informato. Le stesse persone che hanno fatto prelevare quello che credevano George dai membri di un'altra fazione. Questi tipi credono di lavorare ognuno per il proprio interesse… invece lavorano TUTTI per LORO.  
–Per fortuna è andata come speravamo e hanno voluto soltanto lui. Se avessero avuto l'idea di rapire una di voi per tenerla in ostaggio, il nostro amico poteva sostituirvi… ma se avessero preso tutti allora saremmo stati nei guai. A giudicare da quegli scagnozzi nel seminterrato dobbiamo aspettarci vari bruti supercorazzati. Ma ora abbiamo un vantaggio… loro credono di avere in mano qualcosa per ricattarci, invece il trasmettitore del nostro infiltrato ci guiderà dritto da loro… mentre LUI li guida proprio nel punto che vogliamo.– Tira di nuovo fuori quella specie di telefonino, che continua a lampeggiare di rosso. –Ora passiamo un attimo di sopra ad informare gli altri che stiano pronti a darci man forte se dovessimo averne bisogno. Poi partiamo subito. George, tu nasconditi e non uscire di casa, per non far capire il nostro trucco se ci fossero altre spie. Signora, sarà bene che lei e i bambini domani continuiate a fingere che lo abbiano rapito. Non dovrebbero darvi altri fastidi ma solo continuare a tenervi sotto controllo. D'ora in poi pensiamo a tutto noi.

* * *

Stanno smontando tutti i congegni che avevano installato nella loro stanza di sopra. Si muovono frettolosamente, scambiandosi poche parole concitate. Li guardo e mi sento male. Svuotato. Mi rendo conto che se se ne vanno ora non li rivedrò tanto facilmente. È passato così poco tempo eppure mi ero abituato a vederli. E ci sono delle cose che avrei voluto chiedergli. Stanotte hanno rischiato la vita per noi. E li ho visti preoccuparsi perfino delle vite dei congiurati più che della loro. Adesso andranno a rischiarla di nuovo e se perdono sarà finita. E se invece vincono probabilmente partiranno senza voler essere neanche ringraziati. Non sono agenti segreti. Perché fanno questo senza aspettarsi niente in cambio? Come se fosse semplicemente la loro natura?  
–Kimeo, vieni qui– mi fa cenno il ragazzo quando mi scopre a fissarli di nuovo attraverso la porta spalancata. Mi vedo nello specchio mentre mi avvicino a lui e mi accorgo che ho il viso sporco, contratto, e gli occhi gonfi. Non mi sono ancora ripreso da quello che è successo stanotte. IERI notte, ormai… vedo la luce del giorno entrare dalle persiane. Lui deve credere che io abbia paura, perché mi dice: –Non sarebbe meglio che tu andassi a dormire? Vedrai che adesso andrà tutto bene. Non dovrete più preoccuparvi. E non siamo arrabbiati con te.  
Faccio segno di no, automaticamente. –Non è questo.– In realtà non saprei neanche spiegare cosa sia. –Mi dispiace– dico, quasi prima di pensare –che mamma vi abbia ringraziato in quel modo. Non lo so perché l'ha fatto. È molto gentile di solito.  
Lui ha di nuovo quel sorriso triste, compassionevole. Lo vedo sul volto di entrambi. Mi rimette la mano sulla spalla. –La tua famiglia ha una storia molto particolare, Kimeo. Vero?  
Annuisco. –I genitori di papà erano animisti… seguivano la vecchia religione tribale. Invece la famiglia di mamma era mussulmana. Si convertirono al cristianesimo prima che loro nascessero. È così che si sono conosciuti, andando in chiesa insieme. Però papà ha continuato a seguire le altre tradizioni della sua tribù, e mamma quelle dell'Islam, e le hanno insegnate anche a noi. E quando siamo nati hanno voluto darci dei nomi diversi… per ricordare. Un nome africano tradizionale, uno mussulmano e uno cristiano… Certi dei miei compagni di scuola, quando ancora ci andavo, dicevano che ero un miscuglio. Che non sapevo neanche io chi ero.  
–Ma tu lo sai, invece– soggiunge l'amico di papà.  
–Sì.  
–È come ti dicevo, Kimeo. Ovunque si creano divisioni. Motivi per tenere gli altri lontani. Per essere fieri solo di quello che si è. Sei stato fortunato a nascere in una famiglia come questa. Tuo padre ha deciso di non rinnegare niente, mentre invece tutti qui si rinnegano gli uni con gli altri… per paura, soprattutto, paura che finisce per diventare cattiveria. E non solo qui. C'è molto odio al mondo, e per i motivi più diversi. Ma mussulmani, animisti o cristiani, bianchi o neri o altro… tutti hanno una cosa in comune. C'è qualcuno al cui posto non vorrebbero mai trovarsi. Qualcosa che odiano… di cui hanno paura, più di quanto abbiano paura gli uni degli altri.  
–E questo li avvicina– ride l'altro. –Un vero paradosso.  
–Ma che volete dire?– chiedo, senza comprendere.  
–Niente. Non avremmo dovuto parlartene. Comunque tua madre non ne ha colpa. Ora vai. Ci rivediamo dopo e ci salutiamo di sotto.

* * *

Papà ha ancora l'aria sofferente quando stringe la mano al suo amico, prima che apra la porta. Mamma si stringe le piccole in braccio. Non vorrebbe farlo vedere, ma è sollevata, anche se se ne vergogna. Io so solo che non vorrei che andassero. Che ho paura per loro.  
–Come mi avevi chiesto– dice papà –ti ho fatto preparare un motoscafo. Sul fiume, poco fuori città, nascosto sotto un mucchio di frasche… se nessuno l'ha trovato. Ha il serbatoio pieno e anche il vetro antiproiettile, se dovesse servire. È un posto dove io e Kimeo andiamo sempre a pescare… pochissimo frequentato. Una volta superata la zona paludosa, risalendo verso la sorgente si incontrano le rapide. Non sono uno scherzo da percorrere in salita…  
–Lo so. Me le ricordo da quando combattevamo insieme. Ho scelto apposta quella zona. Per noi va benissimo. Rallenterà la loro barca. Mentre non è detto che rallenti noi.  
–Vorrei accompagnarvi dov'è nascosto di persona… ma so già che me lo proibiresti.  
–Infatti. Non possiamo rischiare che ti vedano, o il nostro piano va all'aria e anche il nostro compagno sarebbe in pericolo. Riusciremo a trovarlo da soli, vedrai.  
–Vi porto io– esclamo, facendo un passo avanti. –Io so dov'è.  
Mamma emette un singhiozzo soffocato. –Che stai dicendo?– grida quasi. È tanto tempo che non le sento questo tono di voce. –Ti sei già messo in pericolo una volta! Credi che tutto questo sia uno scherzo?  
–Ha ragione, Kimeo.– Gli stranieri sono molto seri. –Non puoi venire con noi.  
–Non voglio venire con voi– rispondo. –Lo so che vi sarei d'intralcio… o che vi darei problemi. E non voglio. E so che la mia famiglia soffrirebbe per me. Però voglio aiutare. Prometto che non vi seguirò più. Vi guiderò solo fino al motoscafo e tornerò a casa. Così ci metterete meno tempo e arriverete prima dal vostro amico.  
Questo è vero, e i due si guardano dubbiosamente tra loro. –Per favore– insisto.  
–D'accordo– concede infine il ragazzo con riluttanza. –Se i tuoi genitori te lo permettono. Mi fido. Credo che rispetterai la promessa. Sei un ragazzo coraggioso e diventerai un uomo coraggioso. Possono essere fieri di te.

* * *

Un passo diverso dagli altri. Braccia non troppo delicate che lo tirarono in piedi quando l'ombra di un uomo gli si proiettò addosso. Stette attento a non alzare la testa finché non gli ebbe rivolto la parola, mantenendo l'espressione dolorante. Fa più effetto ai cattivi, così.  
La barca si era fermata da un po'. Come prigioniero, era rimasto immobile al suo posto cercando di sembrare prostrato e non agitato. Se l'avessero scoperto ora si sarebbe trovato davvero in una brutta situazione senza i suoi compari alle spalle. Ma a quanto pareva la sosta era solo per far salire qualcuno d'importante. Dopotutto era una preda di valore e i capi dovevano giudicarlo, no? Che onore. A questo punto doveva prodursi in un'interpretazione degna di tanto pubblico.  
–Sicché hai blaterato qualcosa su armi nascoste– disse una voce che sicuramente avrebbe dovuto conoscere. –Difficile da credere per qualcuno che ha sempre sostenuto l'inutilità della violenza.– Cercò di sbirciare da sotto in su per cogliere almeno qualche particolare del volto. Vide una barbetta sale e pepe a punta su un mento florido e guance traballanti. Non un tipo dall'aria militare. Erano connotati già visti in una fotografia. Il Ministro Demaraux… un capitano d'industria d'origine belga senza nessuna intenzione di mandare in rovina le sue acciaierie solo per qualche migliaio di poveri in più tra i suoi operai.  
Adesso era il momento di essere convincente. –Avrei giurato– mormorò con voce roca –che almeno voi non vi sareste abbassati ad avere paura di qualcuno che combatte solo con le parole. A quanto pare mi sbagliavo.  
–Oh, le parole possono essere un'arma molto più potente di quelle che abbiamo in serbo noi. Lo sappiamo entrambi.– Il Ministro parlava come se fossero tutt'e due seduti tranquillamente davanti a una tazza di tè. Indossava un completo con cravatta, blu come le uniformi dei suoi soldati, con la spilla del partito all'occhiello, e gesticolava lentamente con le mani ben curate incrociandole ogni tanto sull'adipe. –Tu e io questo lo sappiamo bene. Ti ho sempre ritenuto un uomo furbo. Per questo mi sarebbe piaciuto portarti dalla mia parte, Komunya. E ora, se dici la verità, devo credere che tu sia ancora più furbo di quanto supponevo. In fondo, nessuno parlerebbe con tanto ardore se non avesse i mezzi per sostenere coi fatti quello che dice.  
–Già, non è vero?– Sperò che ritenessero che l'ironia nella sua voce avesse la stessa origine di quella nella voce del Ministro. –Sono realista anch'io, Ministro. Ogni causa necessita di aiuti. E non mi sfugge che quelle armi sarebbero un buon aiuto anche per la sua.  
L'uomo gli rispose dopo una risata tremolante, raggelando improvvisamente il tono: –E cosa dovrebbe farmi credere che saresti disposto a svelare a noi l'ubicazione del tuo deposito? Non hai sempre detto che non ti piegheresti a ricatti neanche per salvarti la vita?  
–Infatti non lo farei per questo. Tanto so che mi ucciderete comunque, o non mi avreste fatto prelevare. Lo farei per salvare i miei cari. In cambio della promessa che non sarà loro torto un capello, qualunque cosa succeda.  
–E perché pensi che deciderei di ucciderti? Oh, vogliamo toglierti di mezzo, certo, ma non fare di te un martire.  
–Già… questo aumenterebbe solo i conflitti nel paese, e non è quello che volete… vero?  
Il Ministro sollevò un sopracciglio, riflettendo. _Chi sei, trippone? Un loro infiltrato o solo uno stupido che cerca di tirare acqua al suo mulino e si fa usare credendosi tanto superiore? In ogni modo… questo dovrebbe darti da pensare per un po'. E se non sei veramente tu a decidere, allora…_  
–Non è necessario che decida adesso– concluse il Ministro. –Posso benissimo farlo dopo aver visto se sei sincero. Accompagnaci al tuo deposito… ma se ci hai ingannato credo che la morte non sarà affatto misericordiosa con te.  
–Non ne dubito, Ministro.– _Bene, ragazzi. Adesso sarà una corsa contro il tempo. Non fatemi brutti scherzi…_

* * *

–Stacci vicino. Non allontanarti da solo… non far niente per farti notare. E se dovessero esserci guai… corri a nasconderti. Cercheranno di colpire prima noi, almeno spero.  
Annuisco senza dire niente. Penso che sperano di essere presi di mira al posto mio. L'apparecchietto in mano all'amico di papà continua a lampeggiare quando lo tira fuori ogni tanto con cautela. Mi hanno spiegato che è un trasmettitore a doppia frequenza. Da una parte gli permette di comunicare con papà e mamma che così possono avvertirli se succede qualcosa. La spia rossa invece è collegata direttamente con la cimice che il loro compagno porta nascosta addosso, e che ci guiderà dovunque i rapitori lo stiano portando. Loro sperano che ci saranno i capi… le vere persone dietro alla guerriglia… quelli che nominano con tanta rabbia. Io proprio non riesco a immaginarmi chi potrebbe voler creare un inferno come questo freddamente, solo per vantaggio personale. Forse dei diavoli. Ma non chiedo. L'espressione che fa il ragazzo simpatico quando pensa a loro mi fa paura.  
–Ma dove la tiene nascosta la cimice?– domando invece. –Lo avranno certamente perquisito quando lo hanno preso prigioniero, no? Come ha fatto a non fargliela trovare?  
Si scambiano di nuovo quel sorriso malizioso che non riesco a interpretare. –Abbiamo i nostri sistemi– rispondono. –Ci sono posti dove neanche il più scafato dei soldati penserebbe mai di andare a guardare.  
–Almeno finché continuano a credere di aver catturato George. Se cominciano a sospettare che in realtà non è lui potrebbe anche venirgli in mente. Per questo dobbiamo fare presto… prima che abbiano il tempo di riflettere.  
–Naturalmente si aspetteranno che li inseguiamo comunque. Per liberare George. Perciò si guarderanno le spalle. Ma forse non penseranno che siamo in grado di rintracciarli tanto in fretta… quindi questo potrebbe darci il vantaggio della sorpresa.  
–Se abbiamo fortuna. E sempre se abbiamo fortuna, non cercheranno di giustiziarlo prima che li abbiamo raggiunti. Avranno ordini di tenerlo in vita… naturalmente per usarlo come esca per noi, anche se loro non lo sanno.  
–Però in un caso o nell'altro il suo bluff non reggerà molto. Che lo credano George o no, visto che siamo coinvolti noi immagineranno che la storia del deposito di armi sia fasulla e che si tratti di una trappola.  
–E forse è proprio quello che noi vogliamo che immaginino. Com'è quella frase che ti ripeto sempre?  
–I cattivi si credono tanto furbi ma sanno ragionare in un solo modo?  
–Esatto. E ancora una volta dimostreremo di aver avuto più immaginazione di loro.  
Attraversiamo la città col cuore in gola, temendo a ogni momento di essere pedinati. Ci guardiamo intorno continuamente e spesso vedo le mani degli stranieri avvicinarsi alla fondina dell'arma sotto i pesanti caftani con cui ci siamo camuffati. Ma sembra che nessuno badi a noi. Le vie diventano man mano meno frequentate e meno curate. Ripassiamo per i sobborghi poveri che ho intravisto ieri notte. A pensarci, tutte le volte che papà mi portava a pescare prendevamo l'autostrada. Non ci siamo mai passati. Di giorno li vedo meglio e mi sento bruciare dal rimorso per tutto quello che ho sempre ignorato finora. I bambini che girano per strada hanno la mia età, ma sono coperti di stracci e hanno una rabbia negli occhi quando ci guardano che mi fa rabbrividire. Vedo donne dallo sguardo spento che cucinano all'aperto, su fuochi accesi con pezzi di legno marcio provenienti da cassette della frutta, e immondizia. Vedo ragazzi agli angoli che ci puntano con lo sguardo come se ci stessero valutando, e i miei compagni affrettano il passo e mi tengono più vicino a sé quando passiamo davanti a loro. –Bande di quartiere– mormorano. –Si vede lontano un miglio. Quando c'è poco… diventano più agguerriti quelli che cercano di prenderselo.  
–Meno male che non abbiamo portato il nostro attaccabrighe con noi… o sarebbe morto dalla voglia di provocarli…  
–Quelli saranno anche drogati. Guarda.  
Alcuni dei ragazzi hanno gli occhi rossi, fino alle palpebre e all'orbita, che li fanno sembrare come quei diavoli che ho visto dipinti in chiesa. Altri stanno appoggiati al muro con gli occhi chiusi e ridono, o buttati per terra come morti. Solo un lievissimo respiro lo smentisce, mentre le mosche gli si posano sul sudore e il sole li cuoce. La gente che passa sta molto attenta a non avvicinarsi a loro, a non guardarli nemmeno. Io invece non riesco a non farlo, e spero che non lo notino. Questa vista mi fa star male, ma è come se avessi gli occhi incollati. Non sapevo. Ma ora so. Forse non vedo tutto. Nella mia testa non capisco tutto. Però dentro di me so. E da questo non potrò guarire. Mai.  
Per fortuna anche questo passa. Presto siamo in aperta campagna. È estate e il sole scotta, quindi l'erba è tutta gialla. Non piove da molto tempo. Qui è tutta savana… ma quando iniziamo ad avvicinarci al fiume il terreno diventa più umido e paludoso. Insetti e uccelli riempiono l'aria. Guido gli stranieri sul sentiero che comincio a riconoscere, che io e papà tagliamo di nuovo tra la vegetazione ogni volta che veniamo qui. Ora gli steli sono ricresciuti abbastanza perché è tanto tempo che non ci arrischiamo a una gita, ma è lo stesso più agevole che farsi largo tra l'erba alta. Li porto dritto all'albero dove ci mettiamo per ripararci dal sole. Se ho capito bene, è lì che dev'essere quello che cerchiamo. Infatti vediamo subito il mucchio di frasche di cui papà ha parlato. Sotto c'è un telone verde per mimetizzare il motoscafo, e farlo sembrare solo un ammasso di alghe impigliato nelle radici. Quando lo scopriamo è scintillante, appena lucidato e in ottime condizioni, agganciato all'albero con una corda nascosta. Ha uno scafo fatto apposta per navigare bene sia con fondale basso che alto, e anch'esso è dipinto di verde per confondersi con le piante che abbondano lungo il fiume. Gli stranieri sembrano soddisfatti. Iniziano ad accendere il motore mentre si liberano dei caftani rivelando ancora una volta quegli abiti vivaci sotto. –Adesso puoi tornare, Kimeo. Ci hai aiutato molto. Certo ci impensierisce un po' che tu debba riattraversare la città da solo. Ma tuo padre ha promesso di mandarti incontro uno dei suoi collaboratori per riportarti indietro. Dirai che sei scappato perché volevi cercarlo, d'accordo? Tutti devono credere che sia stato davvero rapito. Prima sarai di nuovo a casa e meglio sarà. Chiamaci col trasmettitore appena arrivi.  
Annuisco. So che devo mantenere la promessa. Però resto immobile a guardarli. –Non sarebbe meglio se vi metteste addosso qualcosa che può mimetizzarvi meglio?– Per la prima volta dò sfogo ai miei dubbi. –Vi vedranno arrivare da molto lontano, così. E vi potrebbero sparare…  
Sorridono. –Lo sappiamo. Però, sai… questi sono gli abiti più pratici che abbiamo per certe situazioni. E poi…  
Non riescono a finire la frase. Sento uno schianto di radici alle mie spalle. Almeno quattro soldati stanno sbucando dal canneto, con le facce dipinte, allontanando le tele di cui si erano coperti e gettando un grido. E sento un'ombra sul mio viso. Il vecchio albero si è mosso dal suo posto e mi sta cadendo addosso con tutto il suo peso.  
–Kimeo! NO!– sento gridare il ragazzo. Poi è come se mi afferrassero le vertigini. Sento di nuovo un colpo allo stomaco e un calore tremendo, come ieri notte. Gira tutto e non vedo più niente. Quando mi riprendo sono sul motoscafo accanto a loro, steso sul fondo. In ginocchio dietro il vetro antiproiettile, stanno sparando contro i soldati a terra, che a giudicare dal rumore restituiscono colpo su colpo. –Parti, maledizione! Parti! Ormai non possiamo fare altro, o rischiano di colpirlo!  
Il motore si avvia con un boato. Vibra tutto quando ci stacchiamo dalla riva. Sento le imprecazioni dei soldati mentre continua il fuoco incrociato. L'uno e le altre si affievoliscono man mano che aumenta la distanza. L'amico di papà mette il motore al massimo e presto sento che siamo soli, ma non oso alzarmi finché non vedo che lo fanno anche loro. Sbirciando a riva noto almeno una decina di persone delle dimensioni di puntini, alcune in piedi, altre a terra, che i compagni raccolgono. Qualcuno agita i pugni contro di noi, ma ormai dobbiamo essere fuori tiro. L'albero sotto cui io e papà andavamo a pescare è caduto, divelto dalla forza di una bomba o un'esplosione. Forse volevano schiacciare loro e il motoscafo in questo modo. Di certo quasi schiacciavano me. Tremo di paura al pensiero di quello che è appena successo.  
I due hanno un'espressione molto preoccupata quando mi guardano. –A quanto pare… che lo vogliamo o no, ormai non possiamo fare a meno di portarti con noi. Non avremmo mai voluto una situazione del genere… È meglio che chiamiamo a casa tua e li avvertiamo. Sperando che non ci odino per il pericolo in cui ti abbiamo messo. Ora dobbiamo affrettarci più che possiamo a raggiungere le truppe del Partito.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 5**

-Ormai sanno cosa abbiamo fatto e che stiamo arrivando- dice il ragazzo stringendo le labbra. -Dovremo raggiungere quelli sul fiume prima che ricevano l'informazione e corrano ai ripari. Certo che qui hanno una rete di spie davvero efficiente… non mi sarei aspettato che ci attendessero al varco.  
-Sei stato troppo poco tempo in questi paesi, amico mio. E forse io ne manco da troppo. Conosco queste tattiche. Io almeno avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. Il bambino sta bene?  
Si voltano entrambi verso di me. Io cerco di apparire forte, per non farli inquietare. -Tutto a posto- dico, ma non riesco a mantenere un tono fermo. -Sono solo… scosso.- Cerco di alzarmi, ma barcollo.  
-Tutta questa paura non fa per te- sorride il ragazzo con espressione di scusa. -E neanche gli strattoni improvvisi, ma ne hai avuti già due e a poca distanza. Su, fammi vedere.  
Ho delle scorticature sulle mani e sulle ginocchia, non me n'ero neanche accorto. Anche i miei vestiti… di nuovo… sono sfilacciati, e come bruciacchiati qua e là. Non capisco come sia successo. Mentre lui mi esamina delicatamente i palmi sollevato che non ci sia niente di peggio, noto uno strappo anche nella manica del suo vestito. -Ma tu sei ferito?  
Immediatamente copre lo strappo con la mano e si ritrae. -No. Solo un colpo di striscio. Non pensarci. Niente di serio, come te.  
-Non me l'avevi detto- osserva lievemente preoccupato l'altro.  
-Perché non è niente.  
-Dici sempre che non è niente… forza, fatti dare un'occhiata anche tu… se poi non sei in piena forma quando li raggiungiamo potresti metterti nei pasticci.  
Riluttante, il ragazzo mostra il braccio all'amico, lanciandomi una nuova occhiata. -Lo vedi anche tu. Neanche un graffio. Coraggio, aumenta la velocità. Cosa dice il trasmettitore? A che distanza siamo da loro?  
-Uhm. È vero, non è niente. Per fortuna MIA, se no quando tornavamo a casa dovevo SENTIRLE per aver permesso che ti facessi male… ah ah… Comunque mettiti una toppa, ok?- L'uomo controlla gli strumenti e poi l'apparecchio. -Sono ancora parecchi chilometri a monte. Direi che hanno un vantaggio di qualche ora, considerato il fatto che il nostro mezzo dovrebbe essere più veloce… ma quando entreremo nella zona delle rapide potremo recuperare. La corrente è abbastanza forte da rovesciare anche delle barche mediamente grandi, ma per me è una sciocchezza.  
-Attento ai piranha.  
-Quelli vivono in Brasile!  
Ridono tutti e due e l'atmosfera si alleggerisce almeno un po'. Ne sono felice anche se ancora una volta non capisco i loro discorsi. Mentre la navigazione procede tranquilla, si mettono a sistemare i danni allo scafo e tirano fuori dai loro pacchi una strana imbracatura di cuoio, come quelle che portano gli alpinisti nei documentari.  
Poi le onde iniziano a farsi più impetuose man mano che andiamo avanti. Il motoscafo comincia a ballare. Le rapide sono vicine. Il fiume va in salita… vedo rocce sparse qua e là nella corrente e dobbiamo fare continuamente manovra per evitarle. L'amico di papà s'infila le strane fasce da alpinista attorno al busto. -D'accordo… fai stendere Kimeo sul fondo della barca perché non posso assicurarti che passeremo SENZA SCOSSE. Tu pensa al timone che io penso al resto.  
-Sentito, Kimeo? Scendi sottocoperta- mi dice il ragazzo, mentre il suo compagno monta sul bordo della barca. Alza il pollice strizzando l'occhio e poi, prima che io abbia il tempo di dire qualcosa, si tuffa. Corro a guardare. Papà ha sempre detto che qui non si può nuotare! L'acqua ti trascina contro gli scogli e ti spezza le ossa! Cerco di scrutare nel fiume ma l'uomo è già sparito. È troppo profondo e non vedo niente. Il ragazzo mi spinge gentilmente via mentre annoda l'altra estremità del guinzaglio di cuoio al parapetto di prua. Poi spegne il motore. Ma cosa stanno facendo? Vogliono morire?  
-Le parti diverse, Kimeo…- mormora, e non capisco che c'entri con quello che sta succedendo. -Le parti diverse… fanno un TUTTO UNICO. Che sia dentro di te… o intorno a te. È questo che deve capire il tuo popolo. C'è chi ha dovuto essere spezzato a metà più di una volta… e poi rimesso insieme… per rendersene conto. Io QUESTO non potrei farlo. Ma può farlo LUI… e allora è come esserne capaci tutti.  
Subito dopo avverto un colpo. La fascia di cuoio si è tesa. La barca si sta muovendo! Mi aggrappo al parapetto per non cadere. La corrente è contro di noi, il motore è spento, ma stiamo ugualmente andando avanti risalendo la pendenza. Qualcosa ci sta trainando. No… QUALCUNO. Possibile che l'amico di papà sia in grado di fare una cosa del genere? Ma allora… allora chi sono davvero queste persone? Senza fare una piega, il ragazzo aziona il timone in modo da far fare al motoscafo uno slalom perfetto tra le rocce affioranti. Balliamo un bel po' ma non urtiamo nemmeno una volta. -Vai sottocoperta, adesso- mi ripete con calma, continuando a guardare avanti. -Resta vicino al fondo. Qui ci pensiamo noi.  
Obbedisco senza discutere. Pochi gradini a poppa portano a un piccolo vano riparato, vuoto. Mi stendo direttamente sul pavimento, e mi copro la testa con le mani. Penso febbrilmente. A papà e mamma, al loro comportamento, e a ciò che ho visto in questi giorni. Queste persone sono buone, lo so. Eppure comincio a capire perché mi hanno detto che la gente ha paura di loro. Anch'io mi sto spaventando. Ma so che non potrebbero mai fare del male a me o a nessuno. Hanno usato le armi, che papà non approva, ma non hanno ucciso. Neanche quelli che li volevano uccidere. Il ragazzo aveva un'espressione così triste ieri notte, ed anche poco fa. Come se il solo fatto di affrontare una battaglia o di usare la violenza lo ferisse, come se dovesse farsi forza per farlo. E hanno corso tanti pericoli per proteggerci. Per proteggere ME. Chiunque siano… chiunque siano, io non avrò paura di loro.  
-Non avrò paura di loro- ripeto ad alta voce, senza accorgermene. E dicendolo mi sento più sicuro. Intanto tutto intorno a me sento l'acqua che scorre velocissima. Il fiume ci fugge sotto. Stiamo recuperando terreno sui rapitori. Presto li raggiungeremo. E allora si dovrà combattere ancor più duramente.

* * *

_Ci siamo fermati di nuovo…_  
Il rumore del motore e le vibrazioni erano cessati. Erano arrivati dove aveva detto loro di dirigersi? In questo caso poteva essere troppo presto… O quelli avevano mangiato la foglia? O che altro?  
Dopo qualche ora, i suoi carcerieri si erano impietositi abbastanza da lasciarlo andare a riposare sottocoperta. O piuttosto ce lo avevano trascinato, lasciandogli mani e piedi legati e gettandolo su una cuccetta dalle coperte maleodoranti di vino. Naturalmente aveva solo fatto finta di dormire. Era rimasto sempre all'erta. Qualsiasi cambiamento poteva essere importante. Avrebbe preferito rimanere di sopra… per tenere meglio d'occhio la situazione. Ma se avesse rifiutato avrebbe potuto destare qualche sospetto, così si era finto esausto. La cabina era completamente buia. Solo un raggio di luce filtrava sotto la porta di legno. Ogni altra apertura era stata pressoché tappata. Probabilmente un altro modo per far sentire il prigioniero a disagio, perché chi avrebbe potuto vederlo dall'esterno qui?  
Aprì appena un occhio sentendo qualcuno scendere le scale. Più di una persona. Alcuni dovevano essere soldati a giudicare dal suono di stivali… ma non tutti. Il Ministro e chi altro? Forse finalmente stava per scoprire qualcosa d'interessante.  
Si erano fermati davanti alla porta. Le loro scarpe interrompevano la luce. Parlavano sommessamente tra loro. Riusciva a riconoscere la voce del Trippone, ma non a distinguere le parole. _L'ho detto e lo ripeto che qui ci voleva il tocco femminile… vabbe'… anche un'umile spia come me dovrebbe bastare… sempre se non mi scoprono in anticipo. Forza, decidetevi ad aprire quella porta. Tanto è per questo che siete venuti, no? Non mi fate aspettare._  
Finalmente la chiave girò duramente nella toppa. La luce esterna piombò dentro di colpo. Continuò a fingere di dormire. Allungò solo un po' le braccia sopra la testa, come se fosse infastidito nel sonno, in realtà per guardare meglio le facce di quelli che erano entrati. Quella corda era veramente stretta, si disse ancora una volta. Ci fosse stato il vero George al suo posto, avrebbe avuto già i polsi e le caviglie segati. _Ma perché sempre io?… Quando torniamo a casa gliela faccio pagare con gli interessi stavolta…_  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un sussulto di sorpresa inavvertito dai suoi nuovi compagni di camera, che stavano avvicinandosi per scuoterlo non troppo gentilmente. Controluce, il Ministro Demaraux, al centro di un cerchio di gorilla, discuteva in tono deferente con altri due uomini molto più alti di lui -non che ci volesse molto per esserlo- e parecchio robusti, con occhiali scuri che nascondevano loro parte del volto. E non solo gli occhiali erano scuri. Quell'uniforme era inconfondibile. _Ahi ahi ahi… pare proprio che avessimo ragione… e che io sia nei guai fino al collo!_  
-E sarebbe per questo che avete deviato dalla rotta programmata?- chiese uno dei due con voce metallica e priva di emozioni. -Per delle armi che costui dovrebbe aver nascosto? Quale fornitura potrebbe esservi più utile di quella che vi passiamo noi per le vostre necessità?  
-Be'… considerato che è stato un vostro ordine recuperarlo…- Il Ministro s'impappinava non poco e si torceva le mani sudate nel fazzoletto. -Ho pensato… che doveste essere quantomeno messi al corrente… in fondo, se le armi gliele avessero fornite quei vostri avversari di cui parlavate… poteva essere pericoloso…  
L'altro uomo si avvicinò al prigioniero esaminandolo col volto a pochi millimetri dal suo. _Qui si mette male. Se hanno capacità particolari ci metteranno meno di un attimo a capire chi sono… è meglio che stia zitto finché non mi chiedono loro qualcosa. Finché resto così sono vulnerabile… è questo il problema… sarà meglio che siano stupidi quanto grossi…_  
Ma il secondo nemico non gli rivolse la parola. -In effetti è vero. Potrebbe essere pericoloso- ammise con un mugugno. -Anche se non sarebbe affatto nel loro stile da quello che sappiamo. Ma chiunque sia loro alleato… anche un pesce piccolo come questo… va tolto di mezzo. Non possiamo permetterci errori di nessun tipo. Abbiamo investito troppo in queste faide.  
-Quest'uomo ha fatto un grosso errore a chiamare gente che NON DOVEVA ENTRARE in questa storia. Almeno prima era in pericolo solo la sua vita. Che ne è stato della sua famiglia?  
-Non mi avevate dato ordini su di loro… li abbiamo lasciati stare…  
-Sì. Per ora. Dopo ce ne occuperemo di persona. E anche della sua organizzazione. Chiunque abbia avuto contatti con loro non deve restare in vita. Ora consegnatecelo. Penseremo noi a interrogarlo in un luogo sicuro, e poi a liberarcene.  
_Oh, no… maledizione… proprio ora che erano quasi caduti in trappola…_  
-E… e le armi, vostre… eccellenze?- Il Ministro era sempre più sudato.  
-Ha ragione- si arrischiò a rispondere, sollevando di colpo la testa. -Mi sono consegnato a condizione che non fossero toccati i miei cari. Se siete tanto vigliacchi da far questo non parlerò… e i miei uomini hanno ordine di prendere le armi e usarle, se dovesse succedermi qualcosa. Perderete moltissimi dei vostri.- _Mi incorono Sua Maestà il Re del Bluff. Speriamo che siano dei pessimi giocatori di poker._  
-Tu non hai fatto questo patto con noi- disse l'uomo che stava allontanandosi da lui, voltandosi di nuovo e sollevando leggermente un sopracciglio. -E noi non siamo tipi da stringere patti con uno come te. Né da preoccuparci di cosa succede a dei miseri esseri inferiori.  
-Cosa?…- Il Ministro si fece sfuggire un grido strozzato. -Ma… eccellenze! I nostri combattenti…  
-I NOSTRI, non i tuoi, Demaraux. E non irritarci. Sarebbe come far irritare i Signori in persona.  
-Perché dovremmo credere a una piccola scoria umana come questa che direbbe qualsiasi cosa pur di salvare la sua vita e quella di creature deboli quanto lui?  
-Perché io so chi siete- sogghignò il falso George mentre dentro di sé deglutiva pensando che stava giocandosi il tutto per tutto. -Perché credete che sia ricorso ai vostri peggiori nemici per fermarvi? Loro mi hanno raccontato tutto di voi. E le armi che mi hanno portato… non uccideranno solo i soldati comuni. Faranno a pezzi anche i VOSTRI. Non li avete mai battuti. E non li batterete stavolta. I vostri Signori non saranno affatto contenti.- Si concesse una risatina finto-isterica per sembrare più convincente. -Fa più paura trovarvi in una guerra, vero… se sapete che potete morire?  
_Aha! Ho toccato il tasto giusto! Come sono bravo!_ I due si erano bloccati con aria incerta e stavano consultandosi con lo sguardo. -Quali sarebbero esattamente le armi di cui stai parlando?- chiesero infine con una lieve riluttanza.  
Scosse la testa. -Non lo dirò. Né vi rivelerò il nascondiglio esatto finché non ci saremo arrivati. Altrimenti niente vi tratterrebbe dall'uccidermi subito e portarle via tranquillamente. È l'unica cosa che posso usare a mio vantaggio… non dovreste biasimarmi.  
-Potremmo far setacciare i dintorni del fiume anche senza che tu parli.  
-Certo… ma arrivereste al deposito prima dei miei sottoposti? Vorreste correre questo rischio?  
-E chi ti dice che una volta prese le armi e ucciso te… perché MORIRAI, su questo non devi illuderti… non facciamo fuori anche i tuoi senza nessuno scrupolo?  
-Bella domanda. Intanto finché siete occupati con me non potete toccarli… e forse nel frattempo riusciranno a scappare dal paese e mettersi in salvo. Certo, forse sto mentendo. Ma potete davvero permettervi di non controllare?  
-A che distanza siamo dal punto che ha indicato?- chiese uno dei due a Demaraux senza rispondere all'ultima domanda.  
-Ci siamo quasi… non più di un'ora di navigazione, eccellenza- rispose l'ometto nervosamente.  
-Non ci perdiamo niente a controllare. Al massimo si sarà prolungato la vita di pochi dolorosi minuti… e se ha mentito si pentirà di averlo fatto. Continuate su questa rotta.  
Uscirono senza un'altra parola, seguiti dal trotterellante Ministro. -Non finirò mai di ringraziarvi per la vostra benevolenza, _eccellenze_- esclamò il prigioniero ironicamente mentre uscivano. Per questo si prese di nuovo il calcio di un fucile in faccia, ma ne valeva la pena. _Bene. Palla ancora nostra. Se tutto va bene… tra poco vi SBIANCHEREMO I LENZUOLI, cocchi di mamma!_

* * *

Non lo lasciarono molto riposare sugli allori. Di lì a poco vennero a prenderlo con gli stessi modi sgarbati di prima, e lo riportarono sul ponte. Notò che la vegetazione attorno a loro si stava infittendo. Stavano dirigendosi in una macchia di alberi che formavano quasi una grotta verde naturale in quel punto del fiume. Dove aveva detto che era situato il deposito.  
I due uomini in nero si guardavano intorno. I rami erano così fitti che non lasciavano vedere nulla tutto intorno, né in alto. Filtrava poca luce, all'interno regnava un'ombra crepuscolare. La cavità era abbastanza grande per contenere almeno dieci barche della dimensione della loro. Al momento ce n'erano tre: quella dov'era imbarcato e due lance a motore più piccole che li avevano scortati fin dall'inizio. -Nessuno ci segue?- chiese uno dei due al marinaio che controllava il radar.  
-Nessuna forma in movimento rapido e nessun motore acceso a distanza sospetta- replicò quello in tono militaresco. -Né in acqua, né in aria o per terra.  
-Quindi non è probabile che stiano venendo a salvarti- commentò l'altro, voltandosi appena. -Naturalmente abbiamo contemplato anche la possibilità che tu stessi solo cercando di guadagnare tempo per questo.  
-Naturalmente- rispose, con sarcasmo. -Era quello che PENSAVO che avreste PENSATO. Ma avevo detto loro di pensare prima alla mia famiglia che a me, se mi fosse successo qualcosa. A quest'ora saranno già oltre confine. Ormai posso anche dirlo.  
Un cenno della mano. -Irrilevante. Possiamo riprenderli ovunque vadano, se vogliamo. Ora, il tuo deposito esiste davvero o vuoi confessare di esserti inventato tutto?  
-Oh, no, esiste. Per la precisione in quel punto.- Indicò con la mano la parte opposta della grotta, dove le radici di un albero gigantesco formavano una specie di alcova tra la terra e l'acqua. -Le abbiamo nascoste sott'acqua in un contenitore impermeabile. Era un posto dove nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di andare a guardare.  
-Ti rendi conto, non è vero, che le useremo contro i tuoi uomini… e contro i tuoi alleati.  
-Almeno non sarò più vivo per vederlo.  
-Non ne sarei così sicuro, fossi in te.- E fecero cenno con la mano di avanzare verso la nicchia. A motore spento, il battello si avvicinò lentamente. L'acqua non era molto profonda. Due o tre soldati si buttarono in acqua per esplorarla. Riemersero di lì a poco reggendo un enorme involto di tela cerata, che dava l'idea di essere molto pesante. A braccia lo trasportarono nuotando fino alla fiancata, dove un montacarichi fu calato per issarlo a bordo.  
I due Blues Brothers dei poveri grugnirono constatandone l'esistenza. Non ci avevano creduto del tutto fino a quel momento. A un loro gesto il telone gocciolante fu svolto rivelando una sorta di baule metallico, che però al posto del coperchio aveva qualcosa come una consolle con vari tasti e spie luminose accese. Interrogarono il prigioniero con lo sguardo. -Serve una precisa sequenza d'attivazione per aprirlo- questi disse. -Se si prova a forzarlo o a premere tasti a caso, è programmato per autodistruggersi.  
-E naturalmente adesso ci dirai che tu la conosci?  
-Naturalmente. L'hanno rivelata soltanto a me.  
-E dovremmo lasciartelo aprire? Non hai più niente da perdere. Potresti benissimo usare la sequenza sbagliata e saltare in aria insieme a noi.  
-Già, potrei. Perché no? Porterei con me almeno voi e ci sarebbe qualche mostro di meno a far del male al mio paese.  
-Oppure potresti usare la sequenza giusta… ma dentro potrebbe esserci una trappola per noi. In fondo questo posto sarebbe perfetto per tendere un agguato.  
-Fate come volete. Più tempo perdete per decidere, meglio è per me.- Era molto serio e non mostrava alcun segno di paura o nervosismo. I due rifletterono per qualche minuto. Poi indicarono uno dei marinai. -Tu. Prendilo e sali sulla lancia.  
L'uomo -era un ragazzo giovanissimo- sbiancò in volto quanto gli occupanti della lancia, ma non osò disobbedire. La piccola imbarcazione si allontanò lentamente da quella principale, finché non fu a quella che evidentemente quei tipi giudicavano distanza di sicurezza. -E adesso dacci questa sequenza. La comunicheremo a loro via radio. Se c'è una bomba o qualcos'altro là dentro… non ne faremo le spese noi.  
-Eccellenze!…- esclamò il Ministro con un filo di voce. Uno sguardo più gelido del freon lo zittì.  
Il prigioniero si strinse nelle spalle e con voce incolore iniziò a declamare una serie di lettere. Vennero trasmesse l'una dopo l'altra mentre tutti a bordo delle tre barche sudavano freddo e speravano di non compiere il minimo errore. La sequenza era lunga. Ci volle del tempo prima che l'ultima voce dalla radio cessasse. L'ultimo tasto fu battuto. I soldati deglutirono quando il coperchio iniziò ad alzarsi.  
Rivelando un baule vuoto… se non per un cartello con su scritto SORPRESA!  
Una sirena si mise a suonare fortissimo. Sbarre d'acciaio scattarono al riaccendersi improvviso delle spie, bloccando tutti i lati della cavità. Mentre i guerriglieri sbalorditi si guardavano intorno cercando di trovare la fonte del rumore, una mano scura si sollevò oltre la fiancata della nave e afferrò al collo uno degli uomini in nero, trascinandolo giù dalla barca con un tonfo. L'altro si trovò a un tratto una pistola laser puntata alla tempia, e si volse lentamente a fronteggiare l'inconfondibile sogghigno del suo proprietario. L'ultimo lato della grotta rimasto libero, il foro da cui erano entrati, era stato riempito dal profilo del motoscafo scalfito dai proiettili, da cui un braccio gettò energicamente via il telo che era servito per avvicinarsi lentamente di nascosto. -E adesso direi che siamo noi in vantaggio- esclamò il nuovo arrivato. -Volete arrendervi o preferite che usiamo le maniere forti?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 6**

–Era ora che arrivaste– esclama il bianco buffo, tenendo ferma la pistola. –Stavo per esaurire le idee. Il che, detto da me…  
–Spiacente… sai com'è, dovevamo occuparci di qualche cosetta prima– risponde il ragazzo con lo stesso tono. Sento il sollievo nella sua voce per aver trovato l'amico tutto intero. Resto sdraiato sul fondo della cabina, guardando fuori da un piccolo oblò. Mi hanno detto di non farmi vedere per nessun motivo, e ho tutte le intenzioni di obbedire.  
L'amico di papà emerge a fior d'acqua reggendo il tipo grosso a cui stringe un braccio intorno al collo. Quello respira freneticamente e sembra non avere la forza di reagire. –Allora… voi dovreste essere quelli incaricati della missione qui, sbaglio? Ci immaginavamo che facendoci notare e mettendo su un po' di scena vi sareste disturbati di persona. Che ne dite di dirci quanti altri ce ne sono e DOVE è la vostra base, e noi non vi facciamo fuori su due piedi? O preferisci bere un altro po' d'acqua di palude? Per me non fa differenza, sai! Ma tu quanto puoi resistere prima che ti saltino un paio di valvole?  
–Incredibile quanto siete arroganti– mormora con calma il tipo rimasto sulla barca. –Siete solo in tre contro tutti questi uomini… a cui so BENISSIMO che non vorreste fare del male… e credete che NOI siamo chiusi qui dentro con VOI piuttosto che il contrario?  
È vero. Quello che dice è vero. Più di quanto lui stesso creda. Un'azione simile potrebbe sembrare una pazzia da parte di chiunque. Eppure… sento che sono DAVVERO loro ad essere chiusi dentro con questi uomini, e non viceversa. Loro lo sanno. E non è arroganza. È così e basta. E dopo quello che ho visto, non ne dubito per un attimo neanch'io. Vedo che tutti gli armati sulle barche sudano e stringono spaventati le mani sui fucili, senza osare muoversi. Gli stranieri invece non fanno una piega. –Credo proprio che questa gente abbia molta meno voglia di quel che credete di farsi uccidere o usare come scudo– replica il buffo. –Mi sa che non inizieranno a spararci contro solo perché glielo ordinate voi. Non è vero, Ministro?– Strizza l'occhio verso il ciccione che non fa altro che deglutire e a queste parole fa un passo indietro con un urletto stridulo, come se avesse visto un fantasma. –No… ho idea che una volta tolti di mezzo voi se ne andrà anche la loro lealtà alla vostra causa.  
–Questo paese è molto ricco di risorse– dice con calma il ragazzo, come se stesse esponendo una lezione a scuola. –Metalli, legname, energia pulita, anche miniere di gemme. Tutte cose che a voi fanno molto comodo. Ha goduto di una relativa pace fino a non molto tempo fa… poi all'improvviso è esploso come una polveriera. Era logico pensare che ci foste voi dietro. Avreste fatto in modo che le fazioni si indebolissero a vicenda in questa guerriglia continua… poi al momento giusto avreste insediato un capo di vostra scelta e tutto sarebbe finito nelle vostre casse. Come scommetto che in gran parte sta finendo anche adesso… mascherato da pagamento pubblico, o da tributi ai partiti.  
–Già, siamo dietro a questo… come siamo dietro a VOI– tossicchia l'uomo mezzo affogato, velenosamente. –Ingrati… che usate contro di noi i doni che vi sono stati fatti.  
Il braccio attorno al suo collo si stringe un po' di più. Anche dal poco che riesco a vedere, noto che le espressioni dei tre si sono indurite all'unisono. –Io non me ne vanterei se fossi in te. Avete fatto l'errore di scegliervi le armi sbagliate e ve le siete ritrovate puntate contro. Ironico, vero? Se non fosse molto peggio.  
All'improvviso il tipo sulla barca si volta di scatto approfittando della distrazione del bianco buffo che sta guardando verso quello che ha parlato. Lo afferra per il braccio e cerca di torcerglielo e fargli cadere l'arma. Non ho mai visto qualcuno così grosso muoversi tanto in fretta. O stringere con tanta forza. Mi sembra quasi di sentire il rumore di qualcosa che si piega e sta per spezzarsi. Non posso fare a meno di lanciare un grido. Ma quasi prima del mio grido arriva il fascio di luce della pistola del ragazzo, che colpisce l'uomo alla schiena e lo fa inarcare all'indietro urlando. L'altro ne approfitta per tirargli un pugno violentissimo nello stomaco con l'altro braccio. Vedo qualcosa come delle scintille, poi l'uomo cade fuoribordo senza un altro gemito. Dopo il tonfo pesante, non accade più nulla.  
E poi, come un sol uomo, tutti i soldati gettano le armi e alzano le mani sotto lo sguardo circolare dei tre. Anche il Ministro. Il fazzoletto nelle sue mani pallide sembra una bandiera bianca spiegazzata. –Come dicevamo– commenta il bianco. –Me n'ero accorto subito che era un tipo con molto fegato. Quello che voi non riuscite proprio a capire è che la gente di solito è troppo intelligente per non stancarsi di combattere quando vede quanto è inutile.  
–Subirete la nostra vendetta– mormora il tipo in nero rimasto.  
–Oh, ma guarda! Non ci avevo pensato! Sapete, vi chiederei chi vi scrive le battute, se non fosse anche questa una battuta scontata. Mi sa che a voialtri vi fanno con lo stampo. Ringraziando il cielo noi siamo tutti PEZZI UNICI.– Accenna agli altri, che rispondono con voce allegra. –Già. Con tutte le vendette che ci hanno promesso finora, dovremmo essere già stati distrutti almeno cento volte. Allora… sei rimasto solo, pare. Ti arrendi o dobbiamo andare avanti un altro po'?  
Il tipo si guarda in giro con aria pochissimo confortata da quel che vede. –Mi arrendo– dice rauco. –Non voglio essere rimandato dai Signori sconfitto. Vi mostrerò la nostra base.– Ma per un attimo, quando guarda nella nostra direzione, un lampo malvagio gli accende gli occhi e mi dà un brivido di paura. Io non mi fiderei di lui, se fossi negli stranieri.

* * *

Sono rimasto nascosto tutto il tempo mentre il motoscafo, trainato dalla barca del Partito, continuava a risalire il fiume. E ho continuato a tremare tutto il tempo. So che sarebbe pericolosissimo per me e anche per loro se l'uomo nero scoprisse che sono qui (ormai ho cominciato a chiamarlo così dentro di me senza neanche accorgermene). Potrebbe prendermi in ostaggio… o peggio. Anche loro devono essere preoccupati per questo. Così non respiro nemmeno per paura di farmi sentire, e sbircio fuori quello che fanno continuando a tendere l'orecchio ai loro discorsi. Ogni tanto il ragazzo, sul ponte, si gira verso di me con aria inquieta, ma sta attento a non farsi notare dal prigioniero.  
Una volta catturato il loro avversario gli stranieri hanno lasciato andare il Ministro e i suoi soldati, dopo aver confiscato loro tutte le armi. –Non c'è senso a trattenervi– hanno detto. –Speriamo solo che vi siate resi conto della pazzia che avete fatto a mettervi in mano a gente che non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a sacrificarvi. Tornatevene a casa e cercate di farlo entrare in testa anche ai vostri.  
–Coi miei rispetti, Ministro. Senza rancore– ha aggiunto il tipo buffo, mandando un bacio sulle dita come una primadonna sul palco. –Dopotutto, mi sono divertito… e quelle botte col fucile mi hanno fatto meno di niente.– Il grassone è scappato via bianco come un lenzuolo a queste parole. Qualunque cosa l'abbia spaventato tanto, sono sicuro che stanotte farà dei bruttissimi sogni.  
Poi si sono trasferiti sulla nave vuota. Ovviamente quelli che stanno andando a combattere non si allarmeranno se vedranno un mezzo dei propri sottoposti venire verso di loro. Probabilmente avrebbero preferito non portarsi dietro il motoscafo, ma non hanno voluto lasciarmi solo in mezzo al niente. Non vorrei essere loro d'ostacolo per questo motivo… L'uomo nero è sempre sorvegliato da almeno due di loro con la pistola pronta, ma finora ha tenuto gli occhi a terra e si è mostrato remissivo. Io però non sono tranquillo su di lui. E neanche loro lo sono. Non abbassano la guardia.  
Il dondolio della barca è costante e il viaggio dura a lungo. Senza accorgermene, nonostante la mia paura, devo essermi mezzo appisolato, perché mi riscuotono all'improvviso le loro voci concitate. Ci siamo fermati dietro un fitto di alberi sporgenti sull'acqua. Dall'oblò vedo che attraverso i rami stanno guardando qualcosa in lontananza col binocolo. –La forma è quella standard– dice il ragazzo. –L'hanno mimetizzata bene… come al solito… ma non sembrano esserci difese speciali. Se è come tutte le altre che abbiamo incontrato, basterà trovare il plesso centrale e distruggerlo per farla esplodere.  
–Secondo voi avranno anche cominciato a…– inizia il tipo buffo storcendo vistosamente la larga bocca.  
Gli altri due aggrottano le sopracciglia e non gli lasciano finire la frase. –È possibile… ci saranno dei prigionieri… per sostituire le eventuali perdite… dovremo fare attenzione.  
–Speriamo che basti farla saltare per risolvere la questione.  
–Non mettono mai più di un avamposto in ogni punto caldo… lo riterrebbero un'imprudenza… e poi sono troppo sicuri della loro forza per farlo. Anche se questo non può fermarli del tutto, probabilmente ci vorrà un po' prima che riescano a stabilire un'altra testa di ponte qui… almeno lo spero… e nel frattempo questo paese avrà modo di riorganizzarsi. La prossima volta che ci proveranno forse sarà diventato abbastanza forte da difendersi.  
–Quel bel tomo non parlerà oltre– soggiunge di nuovo il tipo buffo accennandogli col pollice. –Che ne facciamo di lui? Non possiamo lasciarlo qui solo.  
E pensano sicuramente che non possono lasciarlo qui con me, a giudicare dalle loro facce. Chiunque altro risolverebbe sicuramente di ucciderlo su due piedi. Ma loro ci pensano su parecchio. –Faremo così– esclama infine il ragazzo, con piglio deciso. –Uno di noi resterà qui di retroguardia a sorvegliare lui e assicurarsi che non arrivino rinforzi. Vuoi occupartene tu? Visto che hai avuto una giornata difficile…  
–Niente in contrario. Mi hanno già pestato abbastanza.  
–Col favore delle tenebre proveremo a sfondare– dice con calma l'amico di papà. –Prima io da sotto, poi tu da sopra. Passerò per quella griglia di scarico dell'acqua. Probabilmente, almeno parte della base è subacquea e anche sepolta sotto il fondo. Se non ci avvistano prima…  
–Be', noi VOGLIAMO che ci avvistino in fin dei conti, non è vero?  
Mi viene un brivido a queste parole.  
_Questi sono gli abiti più pratici che abbiamo per certe situazioni_, penso.  
_Vogliamo che ci avvistino…  
Vedi Kimeo, noi ci aspettiamo che ci attacchino…  
Cercheranno di colpire prima noi, almeno spero…_  
E ho l'impressione –molto confusa– di cominciare a capire finalmente…  
L'uomo nero tiene sempre la testa bassa durante i loro discorsi. È come se non sentisse, ma so che non perde una parola. Vorrei tanto avvertirli.

* * *

Non ci vuole ancora molto prima che si faccia di nuovo buio. È un buio molto più scuro che in città, molto più anche che in quella periferia degradata dove sono stato solo la notte scorsa– a pensarci sembra passato tanto di quel tempo. Ho difficoltà ad abituare gli occhi a vederci in quest'oscurità. Loro invece sembra di no. I loro movimenti sono decisi e sicuri come al solito. Non hanno acceso luci a bordo della barca per non essere visibili, ma con le loro divise vivaci li vedo lo stesso piuttosto bene. L'amico di papà ha la sua arma in pugno. Rivolge un gesto agli altri a cui rispondono allo stesso modo, e come oggi scivola in acqua. Solo molto più silenziosamente. Presto scompaiono anche i cerchi in superficie che rivelavano la sua presenza, e il fiume torna perfettamente scuro e tranquillo. Gli altri estraggono a loro volta le pistole e restano in attesa.  
Di lì a poco un rumore violento, uno schianto o un'esplosione, proviene da dietro i rami, da qualcosa che io non riesco a vedere. Dev'essere il segnale, perché si guardano in viso e si scambiano un cenno. –Stai attento.  
–Non preoccuparti. Ne ho tenuti a bada due, posso farlo con uno.  
Poi il ragazzo salta oltre i rami e scompare nel buio così all'improvviso che mi sembra quasi di aver avuto un'allucinazione.  
Il bianco buffo guarda per un attimo verso il mio nascondiglio. Poi porta lo sguardo verso il prigioniero. –Che ci vuoi fare… mi toccano sempre i compiti noiosi e loro si beccano l'azione invece. Spero che tu sia contento di darmi questa bella seccatura. Starei anch'io a dare un po' di botte se non fosse per te.  
L'uomo nero grugnisce ma non replica. Io capisco il vero significato di quelle parole. Dopo dei lunghissimi minuti in cui restano entrambi immobili come un fotogramma fisso, cominciamo a sentire grida e scoppi in lontananza. Una luce rossastra, ammiccante, filtra tra gli alberi. Qualsiasi cosa stiano facendo gli altri due, la stanno facendo proprio per bene.  
Poi un urlo ci raggiunge. Un urlo diverso dagli altri, non più forte, più penetrante. Di rabbia o di dolore? Riconosco la voce del ragazzo, e un tremito violentissimo mi scuote. Qualcosa è successo. Lo hanno colpito? Lo hanno forse ucciso? Il suo compagno si volta di scatto allarmato quanto me. Ed è allora che il tipo legato fa la sua mossa. Vedo lampeggiare qualcosa nelle sue mani, come un coltello. Un istante dopo è sciolto dalla fune metallica con cui l'avevano legato. Con un verso animalesco balza, agile come una belva, quanto il suo amico prima. Il bianco si gira a quel suono pronto a difendersi. Ma il nemico non sta andando contro di lui. Si è gettato con tutto il suo peso verso il motoscafo… verso di me.  
Sento l'impatto pesante del suo corpo sul ponte e mi rannicchio terrorizzato in un angolo. Un istante dopo un pugno guantato sfonda di schianto le tavole sotto cui mi trovavo con una forza inaudita e l'uomo è dentro la nicchia con la metà superiore del corpo, sogghignando alla mia vista. Come ha fatto? Cosa ha fatto? È un mostro! Non ho neanche il tempo di pensarlo che lo stesso braccio –non ha neanche un graffio nonostante le schegge e la violenza del colpo– mi agguanta tirandomi fuori dal mio nascondiglio con la facilità di un pesce estratto dall'acqua. Vedo la paura negli occhi del bianco sull'altra nave, che punta la pistola. Il nemico mi stringe in una morsa così forte che è totalmente inutile che mi divincoli e scalci. Mi mette un dito contro la gola. E con la coda dell'occhio vedo, e mi si gela il sangue, che proprio da quel dito esce la lama affilatissima del coltello.  
–Credevate di aver vinto così facilmente, vero?– abbaia l'uomo… No. Non è un uomo. –Come se non sapessimo premunirci contro di voi! Vi ho portati qui proprio perché sapevo che non l'avreste mai spuntata contro quel che è là dentro. E con la vostra riluttanza ad uccidere avete firmato la condanna a morte anche per questo stupido esserino. Non siete stati capaci neanche di nasconderlo. Sapevo che c'era fin da quando mi avete catturato… e tu adesso non vorrai che gli tagli la carotide, non è vero? Sono COSÌ FRAGILI questi umani in confronto a noi! Butta la pistola e lasciati ammazzare. Per lo meno sarà prima te e poi lui.  
Vedo il bianco fremere e corrugare tutto il volto in una smorfia rabbiosa, mentre considera la situazione. Ma sa bene di non avere scelta. Con sguardo riluttante e sdegnoso, lascia cadere l'arma. Il mio grido è soffocato dalla stretta che mi schiaccia le costole. Non doveva farlo! Questo mostro mi ucciderà comunque! Non voglio che lui e i suoi amici muoiano! Non per colpa mia! Ma non riesco a liberarmi!  
Con un nuovo salto inumano, l'uomo atterra dal motoscafo sul ponte della nave. Schiaccia col piede l'arma caduta, fracassandola, e il suo sogghigno si allarga ancor più. –Bene, bene. Sei un tipo leale. Peccato che a me non vada di esserlo!– Gira su se stesso e assesta un calcio in pieno petto all'altro, che vola per tutta la lunghezza del ponte schiantandosi contro la cabina centrale e scivolando giù quasi piegato in due. –Ti farò vedere come spezzo il collo a questa pulce prima di finirti!  
Sento la pressione sulla gola. Sento che mi afferra la testa. Vedo il tipo buffo che tende disperatamente e inutilmente un braccio verso di me. Poi mi si annebbiano gli occhi e so che sta per finire tutto. Mamma. Papà. Aiuto…  
Nelle storie che si leggono sulle riviste dicono che in punto di morte ci si sente galleggiare… ed è quello che succede a me. È come se fluttuassi nell'aria. Come se vedessi la barca e me stesso dall'alto, indifferente, senza più sentire il dolore. È una sensazione bellissima. Vorrei che non finisse mai…  
Poi mi rendo conto che io là sotto NON ci sono.  
Sto davvero galleggiando nell'aria. L'uomo nero è solo sul ponte che guarda in su verso di me a bocca aperta, inebetito. E quello è il momento che il bianco buffo coglie per caricarlo. Gli arriva addosso come un macigno placcandolo e facendolo cadere riverso. Un fascio di luce scende dal cielo –proprio da sopra di me– e fa il resto finendolo prima che possa fare un'altra mossa.  
Allora il bianco guarda in su a sua volta e atteggia la bocca ad un ampissimo sorriso. –Salve, Settimo Cavalleggeri– esclama. –Chi l'avrebbe detto di vederti qui!  
E solo adesso mi accorgo che non sto affatto galleggiando. Sono sospeso in aria ma c'è un braccio che mi regge saldamente. E da sopra il braccio viene la voce più sarcastica che abbia mai sentito. –Buon per TE, Belli Capelli… o ti facevi pestare come al solito! Dove sono gli altri?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 7**

–Cosa ci fai da queste parti?– chiede, come casualmente, il bianco calvo mentre spingiamo il motoscafo a tutto gas verso l'origine del grido che abbiamo sentito. Il suo compagno ridacchia sotto i baffi, a braccia conserte. Anche lui porta i medesimi abiti improbabili degli altri.  
–Oh, lo sai… una volta saputo che stava cominciando l'azione sono stato praticamente COSTRETTO a venire a controllare che andasse tutto bene… come al solito! Una CERTA PERSONA era MOLTO preoccupata!… E poi bisognava assicurarsi che la famiglia di Komunya non corresse altri rischi. Ho pensato io a portare la signora e le marmocchie al sicuro. Adesso possiamo scatenarci senza problemi.  
Le sue parole mi fanno sentire sollevato… ma non al punto da dimenticare lo sgomento per quello che è successo. La lama uscita dalla mano di quell'uomo. La forza inaudita con cui ha fatto a pezzi il ponte –ancora sto fissando lo squarcio– e mi ha quasi ucciso. Cos'era? Una specie di… di… E poi questo nuovo straniero che ho visto CON I MIEI OCCHI restare in aria come… con… E tutte le ALTRE cose che ho visto fare ai suoi amici da quando sono arrivati… E mi sorprendo, involontariamente, a guardargli le gambe con un tremito.  
Lui se ne accorge e mi indirizza un mezzo ghigno amarognolo. –Paura, piccoletto?– chiede. –Non preoccuparti. Ci ho fatto l'abitudine.  
_Ci sono abituato. Questo non vuol dire che non faccia più male. Vuol dire solo che ho imparato ad aspettarmelo…_  
Mi sento male. L'eco di quelle parole mi colpisce improvvisamente dentro come la coltellata che non ho ricevuto prima, per merito suo. L'ho guardato proprio come la mamma stava guardando gli altri due, ieri notte. Improvvisamente sento di comprendere contemporaneamente lei e loro… quello che provano questi uomini, e quello che provano quelli che li temono. E sento una grande, infinita tristezza stringermi il cuore. Forse è la stessa tristezza di quel ragazzo.  
Avevo promesso che non avrei avuto paura di loro. Qualsiasi cosa avessi visto. E manterrò la promessa. Questo pensiero allevia un po' quella tristezza enorme, anche se non la placa.  
Ci stiamo avvicinando. Vedo affiorare dall'acqua, tra la vegetazione, una struttura metallica dalla vaga forma di una piramide a gradoni, dipinta nei colori della foresta per non farla notare se non da molto vicino. È come il relitto di un sottomarino incagliato. Ora è più visibile di quanto deve essere stata prima, a causa dei grandi squarci aperti sui fianchi e sulla parte superiore. Mentre il motoscafo procede vedo pesci anche grandi a galla morti, insieme con una quantità di alghe, e l'acqua torbida e fangosa come se qualcuno avesse rivoltato con violenza il fondo del fiume. Forse c'erano delle mine di profondità per difendere questo posto, e sono esplose. Più in là… corpi. Persone vestite con strane uniformi, morte quanto i pesci, portate dall'acqua. Hanno cercato anche loro di fermare gli attaccanti. Non ci sono riusciti. Lo spettacolo mi chiude lo stomaco.  
La barca si dirige verso uno dei varchi che lasciano vedere l'interno, illuminato da quelle vampe fiammeggianti. Il metallo delle paratie è sfrangiato agli orli, come se fosse stato strappato dall'interno da chissà quale forza. Rumori ritmici, pesanti dentro l'edificio si alternano ad urla e schianti ogni tanto.  
Poi qualcuno cade fuori dallo squarcio proprio davanti ai nostri occhi, sollevando alti spruzzi d'acqua quando piomba nel fiume. Qualcuno che conosciamo bene, a giudicare dal vestito. Spegniamo il motore e i due si sporgono a ripescare l'amico di papà che sembra abbia subito una batosta terribile da come ansima e si muove debolmente.  
–Sei qui?– chiede al nuovo arrivato, poco sorpreso, quando si riprende un po'. –Meglio… là dentro è peggio di quello che avevamo previsto… non ce la faccio più neanche a muovere un muscolo… dovete darmi il cambio, ragazzi!  
–Cos'hanno?  
–I bruti che pensavamo... e qualcos'altro… che non ho mai visto prima… era una trappola per noi fin dall'inizio… dovevamo prevederlo, maledizione!  
–Il bambolotto sta bene?  
–È vivo.– Gli lampeggia lo sguardo. –Almeno l'ho lasciato così. Ma è nei guai. Sapete com'è fatto… ha impegnato quella… cosa per permettermi di scappare… non ce la farà da solo. Andate ad aiutarlo… io resto qui…  
Senza un'altra parola, i due quasi si scaraventano all'interno. Io ho il cuore in gola. Mi avvicino all'uomo esausto, chiedendomi come posso essergli d'aiuto.  
Alle mie spalle sento un grido folle. Un uomo con la stessa uniforme di quelli morti in acqua, coi lineamenti celati da un casco che gli copre mezzo volto, sta gettandosi su di noi urlando a squarciagola. Non è armato, ma sembra in preda alla furia e al panico per il fuoco che gli si è appiccato agli abiti e lo sta consumando. Mi copro la testa con le braccia, istintivamente. Poi il colpo di pistola dell'amico di papà centra l'aggressore in pieno petto. Cade morto sul ponte, perdendo il casco che rivela due occhi sbarrati, mandando anche lui scintille –non sangue: SCINTILLE– dalla ferita. Paurosamente, faccio un passo avanti e vedo. Vedo tutto.  
E allora capisco. Allora capisco davvero.

* * *

–Ho perso la pistola. Dovrà bastare che me la veda a mani nude.  
–Se il pupo si è fatto male… avrò la testa di tutti questi fessi su un bastone.  
–E poi QUALCUN ALTRO avrà la NOSTRA… Attento alle spalle!  
Si rigirò fulmineamente e bucò col laser il cranio di un assalitore da una parte all'altra. Molti correvano per la base. I più cercavano di scappare, altri, ancora ligi al dovere, di trattenerli (inutilmente), altri ancora, accecati dal dolore o dalla paura, attaccavano tutto ciò che vedevano. Uno era con mezzo corpo bloccato sotto una trave metallica caduta. Senza troppe cerimonie, lo afferrò per il collo strattonandolo in su. –Dov'è? Dov'è andato? Parla, brutta scatoletta a due zampe!  
Quello non perse neanche tempo a chiedere di chi stava parlando. –D-di sotto– balbettò –d–dove sono le celle dei prigionieri… ma lì c'è…  
Non lo lasciò finire. Lo ributtò a terra con malagrazia. –Sentito? Muoviamoci. Prima faremo e meglio sarà.  
Scalciò per terra per darsi la spinta e un secondo dopo stava sfrecciando per i corridoi a un metro da terra, dritto come un fuso e senza voltarsi indietro, infilando una porta dopo l'altra come archetti da cricket.  
–Ehi! Aspettami!  
–Se ce la fai a starmi dietro FALLO, testa di gelatina… altrimenti arrangiati! Non abbiamo tempo da perdere!  
–Ma sempre il solito…– borbottò l'altro. –Chi me lo fa fare di provarci…– Poco dopo i feriti sul pavimento e i nemici in fuga avevano modo di assistere allo spettacolo di un papero che volava basso a tutta birra nei corridoi urlando: –Vuoi rallentare almeno un po', Niki Lauda dei miei stivali? E attento che mi ARROSTISCI con quello scarico!

* * *

_Dolore… torpore… fine…  
No…_  
Sollevò la testa faticosamente. L'ombra buia torreggiava su di lui. Se avesse avuto un'intelligenza… e probabilmente non l'aveva… gli avrebbe chiesto sicuramente: «Ancora non ti rassegni?»  
E lui avrebbe risposto sicuramente, come sempre: «No».  
Le lunghe aste sottili si piegarono. Tenaglie scesero ad afferrarlo. Muoversi era quasi impossibile…  
Ciononostante, scattò… le mandibole frustarono l'aria…  
Non poteva andare molto lontano… ma se fosse riuscito a tenerlo a bada finché non finiva l'effetto…  
Ad ogni costo. Ad ogni costo.  
Non l'avrebbero avuto… Nessuno di LORO l'avrebbe avuto…  
Mai…

* * *

L'amico di papà si rimette in piedi a fatica, barcollando. Io non riesco a staccare gli occhi dalla ferita di quello che ha ucciso, che ha smesso di mandare scintille. Perché è morto del tutto. È come quando uno smette di sanguinare perché il cuore non batte più, credo. Ma là dentro ci sono solo… circuiti. Fusi, anneriti.  
–A quanto pare passa dopo un po'…– mormora l'uomo. –Mi muovo meglio. Bene… se solo riesco a riprendermi in tempo… forse potrò andare ad aiutarli.– Si avvicina arrancando alla fiancata.  
–Cosa… cosa ti hanno fatto? Eri ferito…– riesco a rispondere, distogliendomi finalmente da quella vista.  
–Veleno… o una specie– risponde con una smorfia di dolore. –Lo sai come caccia un ragno? Inietta un veleno che paralizza le piccole prede… e poi le divora quando sono inermi. Il giusto campo elettromagnetico agisce allo stesso modo con noi. Ci inibisce i movimenti volontari. Non è la prima volta che prendono ispirazione dagli insetti, ma devo ammettere che ora sono stati davvero originali… stavano preparando questo proprio nel caso che fossimo venuti a guastargli i piani. Devo tornare dentro, appena ne sarò in grado. Avranno bisogno di me. Ma non posso lasciarti qui solo…  
–Lasciami venire– prego. Non so neanch'io perché. Forse perché ho visto quello che ho visto ora. È come se dovessi vedere anche il resto. Vedere tutto. Non riesco a dirglielo, lo supplico solo di nuovo, con la gola chiusa: –Lasciami venire.  
Mi considera attentamente per un attimo. –È vero che sei coraggioso– risponde, con un sorriso intenerito. –Avevo la tua età quando ho cominciato a combattere come un uomo. Ci fui costretto, anche se non avrei voluto. Soffrivo certe volte, ma ero anche fiero di aiutare quelli che amavo. Credo che per te sia la stessa cosa. Saresti ugualmente in pericolo qui o là dentro… ma forse hai il diritto anche tu di aiutare la tua gente e il tuo paese.

* * *

Scesero al livello inferiore attraverso una breccia che doveva essere stata aperta dagli altri poco prima. Una serie di celle occupavano le pareti da una paratia all'altra. Le porte di alcune erano state divelte, altre erano intatte. Persone tremanti si rannicchiavano contro i muri o –quelle che erano riuscite a uscire– si abbracciavano convulsamente al centro dei corridoi, pregando. Non c'era via d'uscita, e cercavano almeno di confortarsi a vicenda sapendo di dover morire. Le esplosioni si infittivano sempre più. Quando li videro, alcuni di loro si rimisero a gridare.  
–Cosa è successo qui?– domandarono. –Vi tenevano per gli esperimenti, vero?… I nostri amici vi stavano facendo uscire… poi cos'è successo?  
–L'ha preso. L'ha preso. Il guardiano. Il mostro– esclamò una donna col volto inondato di lacrime. –Là.– E accennò a una paratia chiusa nel mezzo del corridoio. Molti altri imitarono il suo gesto. La serranda doveva essere calata di colpo… intrappolando dall'altra parte predatore e preda. I rumori che provenivano da dietro non erano per niente confortanti. –Aiutateci… lo ucciderà… e poi ucciderà tutti!  
–Non sento la sua voce… brutto affare… io cerco di fare un buco in questa cosa, tu intanto occupati di loro!  
–Scusa tanto, signor spaccone– replicò l'altro sgranchendosi le nocche –ma mi sembra che fare buchi sia compito più mio che tuo, a meno che tu non possa fare da trapano perforametalli! Ora TU fai evacuare questa gente che IO intanto penso a creare un bell'accesso per tutti e due!

* * *

_Ah!…_  
Per quanto potesse fare in fretta… quella bestia riusciva ancora a coglierlo in uno spazio così piccolo!  
L'appuntita zampa metallica lo inchiodò a terra, attraversandogli la spalla. La gola era bloccata… non riuscì neanche a gridare. Tra gli occhi e le mandibole degli orifizi scuri spararono ganasce d'acciaio che lo afferrarono legandolo. _Il filo del ragno_. E adesso lui era la mosca…  
_Non ti permetterò di farmi finire così, maledetto! O perlomeno… ti resterò sullo stomaco!_

* * *

–…Non riuscivamo a trovare il plesso centrale. Questa base sembrava costruita diversamente all'interno rispetto a quelle che avevamo visto– mi spiega l'amico di papà mentre arranca faticosamente per i corridoi ormai quasi deserti. –Abbiamo trovato le celle di detenzione… tenevano lì quella gente per far loro… quello che hanno fatto a troppi.– Mi lancia un'occhiata strana. –Però sembrava che avessero più paura di scappare che di restare. E poco dopo abbiamo capito il perché. Io sono stato colpito per primo… mentre calava la saracinesca quella testa calda mi ha scagliato dall'altra parte, ma questo naturalmente gli ha impedito di salvarsi a sua volta. Non avevo la forza di rientrare… sono riuscito solo a trascinarmi fuori a stento per chiedere aiuto.  
Cerco di sorreggerlo come posso mentre si riprende. È così pesante e io ho una sola mano libera! Con l'altra reggo a fatica un grosso fucile preso a una guardia che mi ha dato da portare. Il metallo è freddo. Mi fa paura e ribrezzo a guardarlo, ma non ho altra scelta.  
–Quanti anni avevo… quindici, sedici?– continua lui. –Tuo padre ne aveva qualcuno in più. Eravamo ragazzini e ci credevamo già uomini. O forse eravamo stati costretti a diventarlo più in fretta degli altri. Allora per le strade c'erano incendi e barricate. I governativi avevano preso accordi con varie bande di furfanti e mercenari per dar loro una mano… molti esercitavano un commercio che doveva essere proibito da decenni. Compravano e vendevano uomini. Quelli definiti più sovversivi erano consegnati a loro… compresi donne e bambini… e non si rivedevano più. Tuo padre aveva un fratello minore, sai? Anche lui fece questa fine.– Non lo sapevo. Allargo spaventato gli occhi al pensiero. –Chissà se quei… maledetti erano gli stessi che…– Un lampo di rabbia gli fiammeggia nel volto che ho sempre visto così controllato. Ma si reprime subito. –Ma non importa. Le bestie sono bestie ovunque. Tuo padre non aveva voglia di combattere più di me… ma non potevamo fare altrimenti. Dovemmo imbracciare i fucili, come te adesso. Ma quello che fummo costretti a fare… il sangue, la morte… lo disgustò talmente che quando finalmente la guerra fu finita giurò di non toccare mai più un'arma. Scelse la via della non violenza, e io lo rispetto per questo. Ho conosciuto altri come lui, dei veri eroi, che ho ammirato con tutto il cuore. Ma purtroppo è una strada che io e i miei amici non potremo mai percorrere, per quanto potremmo desiderarlo. Non siamo fatti per questo. Almeno cerchiamo di lottare… a modo nostro.  
Un'altra cosa che non sapevo. Quante cose non sapevo fino a ieri. Quante cose non mi curavo di sapere. Non sarò più lo stesso di prima, lo sento. Anche se tutto questo dovesse finire bene. Ma forse è meglio che non lo sia. Forse anche il dolore che sento adesso è meglio. Meglio che non sapere. Che non avere visto.  
–Non abituarti a quel peso… all'odore, a quella sensazione del metallo tra le mani– continua lui, rivolgendomi un'altra occhiata dolceamara, di sbieco. Il fucile è pesante e non riesco a tenerlo sollevato. L'estremità della canna struscia per terra con un suono sgradevole. –Una volta fatto… la senti per sempre. In tante guerre, in troppe guerre i bambini come te sono costretti a prendere in mano le armi ancor prima degli adulti. O addirittura al posto degli adulti. Almeno io e George abbiamo potuto scegliere se farlo o no… se pure si chiamava scelta la nostra. Prego che tu non debba mai sentire l'odore di bruciato che ti resta sulle mani dopo aver sparato. Ricorda: non usare quell'affare a meno che non te lo dica io, d'accordo?  
Cerco di annuire, anche se tremo. –Chi… sono queste…– non riesco a dire «persone». –Chi sono questi?  
Ride, amaro. –Se fossero animali… sarebbero dei virus. Dei parassiti. Sarebbe facile dare a loro la colpa di tutti i mali di questa terra… ma non ce l'hanno. Loro si limitano ad approfittarne. A strisciare dove percepiscono una debolezza, un vizio. Per ingigantirlo, e prosperare su quello.– Parla come il prete al catechismo parla del diavolo. Non è la prima volta che penso una cosa del genere, da quando è cominciato tutto questo. –Ma un virus prima o poi genera LUI STESSO l'anticorpo che lo uccide. Se il corpo è abbastanza forte da voler vivere. Io credo che la Terra lo sia. L'uomo si crede tanto potente, capace di distruggere o salvare la natura. Come se fosse separato da essa. Questa è la sua grande presunzione. Ma la natura è qualcosa di cui siamo tutti parte… e che esisteva da molto prima di noi. Io credo che distruggerla sia al di sopra delle nostre forze, nonostante la cattiva volontà e tutti gli sforzi che facciamo. E credo che sarà lei a salvarci, e non viceversa. Genererà da sola gli anticorpi per qualsiasi virus possiamo scoprire, inventare o diventare. In alcuni casi, quegli anticorpi sono uomini.  
C'è di più nelle sue parole di quanto riesca a capire, almeno con la testa. Ma credo che qualcosa dentro di me capisca. E lo ascolto.  
Voci ci raggiungono a un tratto da una delle brecce nei muri interni. Lui solleva la pistola. Io cerco di fare altrettanto con quest'arma pesante. Uomini e donne in abiti stracciati ci compaiono davanti coi volti terrorizzati. Il bianco arrivato per ultimo è dietro di loro e li incita a uscire. Vedendolo il suo compagno si rilassa. –Forza… forza… di qua… non metteteci tanto, non sappiamo se questa bagnarola è molto danneggiata, potrebbe esplodere da un momento all'altro… ah, sei qui tu? Capiti a proposito… devo tornare di là… pensi che col motoscafo ce la facciano ad andarsene tutti?  
–Il motoscafo è danneggiato ma galleggia… non può portarli tutti in una volta però. Ci vorranno più viaggi. Com'è la situazione là sotto?  
–Non lo sappiamo. Prima riusciremo a sfondare quel dannatissimo muro e meglio sarà. Devo dare una mano al pelatone.  
–Ci penseremo insieme. Kimeo… ecco qualcosa che puoi fare tu. Torna indietro con questa gente mentre io vado col mio amico. Pensaci tu a farli salire sul motoscafo e a portarli in salvo a riva. Sai guidarlo?  
–Un po'… papà mi ha fatto vedere come fare qualche volta– balbetto. –Però non l'ho mai fatto da solo… non so se…  
–Dovrà bastare. Coraggio. Sarà meglio che dover usare quel fucile. Vai. Conducili. Sii uomo… visto che devi esserlo.  
Guardo smarrito queste persone spaventate che all'improvviso mi fissano affidandosi a me come se fossero loro i bambini e io l'adulto. Dovrò fare tutto senza aiuto? Sì, a quanto pare. Non si può fare altrimenti. E pensarlo paradossalmente mi dà la forza per non lamentarmi e agire. Penso a loro e ingoio la paura. –Venite con me– dico. E faccio per avviarmi da dove siamo venuti, come un vero adulto.  
Qualcosa come un enorme getto di lampi bianchi saetta all'improvviso tra me e il primo della fila. Manca la mia testa di un soffio solo perché il bianco dai capelli rossi si è slanciato ad afferrarmi le gambe gettandomi a terra, mentre l'altro tirava indietro il prigioniero terrorizzato. Una paratia si è spalancata nella parete. Ne stanno venendo fuori uomini enormi, sia bianchi che neri, vestiti di uniformi diverse… azzurre, verdi, gialle… simili a quelli che ho visto nel seminterrato dove ha parlato il Generale Mustafa. Tutti hanno gli stessi occhi rossi e spiritati. Tutti lo stesso sorriso disumano. Camminano in modo meccanico, regolare. E impugnano le stesse armi enormi che hanno fatto saltare la casa con un solo colpo.  
–Credevo che li avessimo eliminati tutti– esclama l'amico di papà. –Dannazione… Kimeo… SCAPPA! Noi ti copriremo!  
Non me lo faccio ripetere due volte. Mentre grido correndo via, seguito dai prigionieri, sento i colpi inutili del laser dei due uomini che s'infrange contro i bruti senza procurar loro alcun danno né fermando la loro inarrestabile avanzata. Però li tengono impegnati, impedendogli di sbarrarci la strada. Guardandomi una volta fuggevolmente alle spalle, li vedo evitare le mazzate dei loro pugni o le scariche delle loro armi per un soffio. Il nero non si muove ancora bene come prima… stanno veramente rischiando di morire… Dio aiutali, prego ininterrottamente a fior di labbra, Dio aiutali, Dio aiutali… Padre nostro…  
Poi un impatto violento mi spedisce rinculando a terra. Guardo in su contro cosa ho urtato e sento il cuore dissolvermisi nel petto. Uno dei soldati caduti si è alzato. Gli manca un braccio, ha buchi che gli passano da una parte all'altra il corpo, ma è ancora vivo… con fili e componenti che gli pendono dai moncherini e dalle ferite… e mi punta contro la pistola con la mano rimasta, ghignando in modo folle. –Credevate di andarvene così? Nessuno se ne va di qui… se non lo diciamo noi… nessuno…– È impazzito… come un computer con un virus, un meccanismo guasto… guardo a destra e a sinistra febbrilmente, ma i due non si sono accorti di me o comunque non riusciranno a raggiungermi in tempo… e gli altri non hanno armi… stavolta morirò sul serio?  
NO!  
Prima ancora di sapere cosa sto facendo sollevo il fucile con tutte le mie forze e sparo…  
È uno dei LORO fucili questo… non è una pallottola che ne esce ma un fascio d'energia come quelli che ho già visto… non ho mirato, non ho neanche GUARDATO cosa succedeva, perciò è per pura fortuna che mi salvo. Il colpo lo raggiunge in pieno petto, dove già c'era un buco con fili sfrigolanti penzolanti che fanno il resto. Tutta la parte superiore del corpo gli esplode mentre cade riverso all'indietro, con le braccia spalancate che tremolano ancora qualche secondo come le zampe di una rana morta che non sa ancora di esserlo. Ci metto un po' di più a calmare il cuore e il respiro e ancora un po' di più a capire cosa ho fatto. L'ho ucciso.  
Mi guardo la mano lievemente bruciata dallo sparo. Sento l'odore del metallo caldo. E capisco cosa voleva dire l'amico di papà. Questo segno non sparirà. La mia prima cicatrice. Non sparirà mai più. Ma dovevo farlo… dovevo…  
Attraverso l'orrore sento le grida e gli scoppi della battaglia in corso alle nostre spalle. Non posso permettermi di crollare ora. Questa gente ha solo me per aiutarla. Mi costringo ad alzarmi. –Andiamo– mi costringo a gridare. Mi costringo a correre verso l'uscita e il motoscafo.  
Papà. Ora lo so cosa provi. Ora so cosa provano i tuoi amici…

* * *

–Agh!  
–Stai bene?  
–Non come vorrei, grazie! Ma cosa sono questi mostri? Non vanno mai giù?  
–Non sono COME NOI… non sentono il dolore… forse sono robot o gli hanno completamente cancellato la mente… devono essersi attivati a causa del meccanismo di autodifesa della base! Se non li superiamo non possiamo andare ad aiutare gli altri… mira alla testa! È l'unico modo per distruggerli!  
–Più facile a dirsi che a farsi, signor professorino! Ci provo! Ma questi sembrano invulnerabili DAPPERTUTTO…  
–Alle NOSTRE armi, certo! Ma se…– Schivando un colpo micidiale dopo l'altro, cercò di accostarsi al più vicino dei colossi in uniforme. Non era facile… non era nel suo elemento e questa non era la sua specialità… era stato più facile PRIMA… Saltò cogliendo il momento ed afferrò alle spalle il bruto, coprendogli gli occhi con un braccio e tirando con tutte le sue forze con l'altro, riuscendo infine a strappargli di mano il mitra laser e puntandoglielo in piena faccia.  
BLAM! La testa parve scomparire per miracolo. Il corpo rimase in piedi, come la torre di un castello priva della cima. Levandosi su quello, rivolse il mitra contro un secondo che stava impegnando il compagno e lo scaraventò contro il muro a dieci metri di distanza. Il contraccolpo per poco non gli staccò il braccio dalla spalla, ma trattenne il dolore con una smorfia. –Quando crei un'arma… devi prepararti a ritrovartela puntata contro– ansimò. –Forza… datti da fare!  
–Potevi dirmelo SUBITO…– esclamò l'altro con la solita spacconeria, ma crollando la testa ammirato. –Sono più bravo io di te a questo gioco! Stai a guardare!  
Un terzo mostro fu circondato da una spirale ascensionale perfetta che lo disorientò sulla posizione del suo bersaglio abbastanza perché perdesse la presa sulla sua arma. Poco dopo era ridotto a sua volta in un ammasso di ferraglia fumante. La stessa sorte toccò a tutti gli altri in rapida successione. I due amici si guardarono al di sopra del fumo che si levava dal campo di battaglia. La stessa idea balenò in mente ad entrambi.  
–Questi affari potrebbero servire anche contro quella disgraziata paratia…  
–Muoviamoci! Presto!

* * *

Non riusciva più a spezzare i legacci. Una scarica dopo l'altra d'energia lo percorse insistentemente, dolorosamente, finché non fu più in grado di muovere il più piccolo muscolo. Le fasce metalliche lo circondarono completamente, già inerme. Con terribile lucidità vide le mascelle meccaniche gocciolanti acido corrosivo avvicinarsi per l'ultima volta. I ragni sciolgono le loro prede prima di divorarle… quanto ci avrebbe messo a ridurlo in poltiglia?…  
_È la fine?… È davvero… la fine…  
F…_  
KA–BOOOOOOOOM!  
–Diavolo! Perché non li avete portati prima quei cosi? Mi fanno male i denti, sapete?  
–Ehi, piccolo! Dove sei? Batti un colpo se ci riesci…  
Recettori visivi sfaccettati si alzarono e si abbassarono più volte insieme al corpo massiccio su cui erano montati, percependo la nuova minaccia e cercando di mettere a fuoco tra il fumo dell'esplosione che si posava. Non poteva parlare… con uno sforzo lanciò uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio verso le tre –TRE– sagome familiari che stavano apparendo, e gli balzò il cuore.  
Non meno di come balzò il loro quando lo distinsero in quello stato, e quando distinsero la COSA che torreggiava su di lui. Anche quello dei tre che l'aveva già vista non poté contenere un brivido di raccapriccio. Questa volta i loro nemici avevano superato se stessi. Punte mollicce come peli ricoprivano tutto il corpo. Aculei acuminati scavavano buche nel pavimento all'estremità di ognuna delle otto zampe telescopiche. Le mandibole scattavano sgradevolmente, facendo cadere gocce che annerivano e dissolvevano il metallo. L'effetto era sgradevolmente realistico– come se all'improvviso fossero stati rimpiccioliti e ficcati per gioco in una scatoletta con una vedova nera da un ragazzino sadico. Gli occhi vuoti e bui li fissarono con espressione assente e allo stesso tempo crudele.  
Poi un lampo si diresse contro di loro dall'estremità dell'antenna centrale, che rivelava la vera natura della bestia. Apparentemente aveva deciso che erano pericoli o prede. Contemporaneamente le manette meccaniche che sostituivano il filo saettarono in direzioni diverse, per catturarli. Si dispersero a ventaglio, per evitare l'attacco multiplo. Un soffio, un rumore di metallo sventrato e la zona di pavimento dove giaceva la vittima designata del ragno aveva perso almeno uno strato, oltre alla vittima stessa. –Superman al salvataggio… ma tu vedi se devi farmi sempre preoccupare in questo modo! Fai tanto il nobile cavaliere ma CHI È che ti salva la pellaccia ogni volta?– Si posò in un angolo cercando di liberarlo dalle ganasce mentre gli altri due tenevano occupato il mostro. –Sto cominciando a stufarmi… una volta di queste ti lascio dove sei… accidenti se 'sta roba è robusta…  
–…S…sa– rispose lui articolando a fatica qualche sillaba e cercando di sorridere.  
–Ah, be', se scherzi vuol dire che va meglio. Dammi ancora qualche secondo.– Tirò violentemente, lacerando appena uno o due legacci. –Oppure no. Ci vorrà un po' di tempo… che ti ha fatto alla spalla? Bisognerà sistemartela…  
–Non…– La voce stava ricominciando a funzionare. Per fortuna il suo potere gli permetteva di riprendersi dagli effetti del veleno elettromagnetico molto più in fretta di quanto avrebbe potuto fare un altro. –Non… pensare… a questo… ora… quel… quello è… PIÙ di ciò… che sembra…  
–Non ti seguo.– Continuava a strappare, ma ascoltava con attenzione. Se l'intuito e il ragionamento rapido che li avevano salvati tutti anche troppe volte erano entrati in azione, lungi da lui sottovalutarli.  
Febbrilmente, con mani tremanti, lui si unì all'opera. –Ci penso… da solo… aiuta… gli altri… non riuscivamo… a trovare il… plesso centrale… il nucleo d'energia… della base… perché è SEMOVENTE…  
Si interruppe. –Vuoi dire che QUEL COSO dà energia a tutto questo posto?  
Un faticoso cenno d'assenso. –Il guardiano… e anche la centrale… è l'unico modo per spiegare… si è attivato da solo automaticamente quando abbiamo danneggiato il sistema d'energia… aprendo le celle dei prigionieri. Sembra non… esaurirsi mai… e quando attacca… guarda…  
Un'altra scarica partì schivando di stretta misura la molla gigante rimbalzante che cercava di atterrare sulla schiena del mostro dopo essere saltata fino al soffitto. –Ehi! Piano! Se torno a casa coi vestiti sgualciti la mamma non mi dà la merenda!  
Le luci si erano abbassate. Per una frazione di secondo. Ma si erano abbassate, in concomitanza col colpo. Chiunque altro non sarebbe riuscito a notarlo. LUI sì. –Dà energia alla base. E trae energia dalla base. Distruggerlo è distruggere questa. Perciò… Hai capito?  
–Ho CAPITO… brutto bastardo– esclamò l'altro. –Doveva essere una trappola apposta se qualcuno avesse scoperto la base… tipo noi. Ma dove pensi che si trovi il…  
–Dove ALTRO potrebbe essere?  
La faccia s'irrigidì un attimo, poi si aprì a una comprensione stupita. –Certo… è l'unico punto possibile… ma hai pensato che può essere anche questa una trappola? Che possono aver CONTATO sul fatto che lo scoprissimo?  
–Che abbiamo da perdere?  
–Oh, solo la vita come al solito. E la reputazione. Non sorridere in quel modo. Sarà meglio che tu abbia ragione o dovremo cambiarci il nome. Vado. Sei sicuro di farcela da solo?  
–Mi hanno legato più stretto ai miei tempi.– Uno sguardo ironico scoccò tra i due amici come tra due monelli di strada colti a vantarsi. –Sbrigati. Se ho ragione avremo pochissimo tempo dopo… e se non ho ragione… anche meno.  
Il rosso partì a razzo con un saluto militare–beffardo e lui cercò debolmente di rimettersi in piedi. Andava molto meglio di qualche attimo prima… ma sarebbe riuscito a recuperare del tutto in tempo? Ignorando il dolore al braccio, si rimise a strappare il resto della tela che lo avvolgeva. Doveva riuscirci. Le vite degli altri potevano dipendere unicamente da questo.

* * *

–Questo affare ce l'avrà un cervello?  
–Forse… un cervello da ragno… con le stesse capacità di ragionamento e di attacco… da come si comporta sembrerebbe!  
–Tirare fuori il cervellino a uno SCHIFO DI BESTIOLINA a otto zampe per metterlo in questo coso… bleah! Stanno peggiorando! Passi quello che hanno combinato con l'ULTIMO ragno meccanico… ma per una cosa del genere c'è voluta una mente più malata del solito! Comunque non sarà facile trovare qualcosa di così piccolo in un corpo così grande, ho ragione?  
–Già… e se non lo troviamo ci sono poche possibilità di abbatterlo!– Per l'ennesima volta azionò il mitra laser che con un boato si scaricò contro il corpaccione, rapidissimo malgrado la mole. Per l'ennesima volta, invano. Neanche il più piccolo graffio. Irritato, gettò via l'arma inutile. –Stanno davvero progredendo con le leghe questi maledetti… dovremo portarne un pezzettino a casa per ricordo… SE torneremo a casa!  
–Vergogna! Che parole sono? Non ti ricordi le regole?– esclamò la voce del compagno che arrivava rapidamente da dietro. –Non si molla finché non sei seduto su una bella nuvoletta a suonare l'arpa… e anche allora solo DOPO che ti sei assicurato che non ci sia una cloche per tornare indietro!– Si arrestò fluttuando poco distante da loro, accennando con la testa alla bestia che non smetteva di prenderli di mira. –Comunque… se non vuoi ritrovarti su quella nuvoletta, trovargli il cervello e distruggerlo è l'ultima cosa che dovresti fare!  
–Cosa vorresti dire?  
Mentre erano occupati a non farsi paralizzare o legare, a pezzi e bocconi riferì la scoperta che era stata riferita a lui. –Il che vuol dire– concluse –che se lo distruggiamo salta in aria anche la base, e noi dentro! Qui siamo in profondità sotto il fiume. Forse noi riusciremmo ad andare più svelti dell'esplosione… e voi due a resistere all'ondata che si riverserebbe all'interno… ma nessuno di noi sa fare entrambe le cose! Volete rischiare? A parte che non sappiamo se il ragazzino è già riuscito a portar via tutti i prigionieri…  
–Ma allora non abbiamo nessuna speranza di…  
–Sì che ce l'abbiamo. Dobbiamo interrompere il collegamento tra il ragno e la base. Visto che non ci sono fili, il trasferimento d'energia deve avvenire per via eterea… in questo modo si sovraccaricherà e salterà in aria da solo ma SENZA portarsi dietro tutto quanto… almeno se la nostra teoria è giusta!  
–Bell'azzardo… OOOF!– Una zampa acuminata aveva colpito di striscio. –L'esplosione sarà COMUNQUE abbastanza potente da distruggere buona parte della struttura… se avete ragione! E in ogni modo… dove diavolo lo troviamo il collegamento prima che questo coso ci faccia a brandelli?  
–Non è così DIFFICILE da indovinare… tu dovresti essere quello intelligente, no? Possibile che ci si accorge solo di quando mi addormento IO alle sessioni di tattica? L'abbiamo imparato tempo fa… eliminando i punti dove NON può essere e sapendo come la pensano questi bastardi… vedrai che viene in mente subito anche a te!  
Gli sguardi si fissarono tutti quasi contemporaneamente sullo stesso punto. –Certo. L'antenna.  
–L'antenna.  
–L'antenna… ma siamo sicuri di aver ragione? E come facciamo a reciderla comunque? Bisogna avvicinarsi troppo… chiunque ci provasse verrebbe colpito dal fascio elettromagnetico senza possibilità di schivarlo.  
–Ma forse resterebbe paralizzato solo DOPO essere riuscito a tagliarla. Sempre se può essere tagliata. Certo, se abbiamo torto così potremmo innescare una bomba, o peggio… ma abbiamo altra scelta? Se continuiamo così ci stancheremo prima di lui e ci farà fuori uno a uno. Il bimbo non può ancora muoversi come si deve… ci penso io. Voi nel frattempo impegnatelo in altre direzioni, così ci saranno meno probabilità che mi colpisca.  
–N… no.– Stava trascinandosi di nuovo nella stanza, premendosi la ferita alla spalla e sostenendosi al muro, le gambe ancora tremanti che si rifiutavano di reggerlo. –Anche in questo stato… sono io quello che ha le migliori probabilità di farcela. Fatevi da parte. Devo provare.  
Gli occhi riflettenti del mostro si puntarono su di lui come se riconoscesse la preda scappatagli. Cosa che non sfuggì a nessuno. –Stupido… ma perché devi sempre fare l'esibizionista? Non puoi sederti semplicemente da una parte ogni tanto e lasciar lavorare gli altri? Togliti di lì prima che…  
–YEARRRRRGH!  
Il grido era stato così subitaneo che ci misero un attimo a rendersene conto. Quanto ci voleva per vedere il corpo che come al rallentatore rimbalzava sull'energia che quasi aveva assunto una forma sferica attorno all'antenna. Mentre si scambiavano quelle rapide battute, il più matto di loro aveva deciso che fosse il momento di passare all'azione ed era piombato addosso al mostro dall'alto, alle loro spalle. Ma a quanto pareva le sue difese erano automatiche o troppo rapide per lui. Simile a una palla di gomma, cadde a terra sussultando una o due volte e rimase tremolante, quasi come una gelatina scossa da brividi– metà se stesso, metà con le lame di forbici in cui aveva cambiato le gambe. Si precipitarono a soccorrerlo. –Brutto… ma cosa credevi di fare? Sei impazzito ad attaccare da solo?  
Sembrava che non riuscisse a smettere di vibrare o a controllare il suo corpo. La faccia gli ondeggiava come acqua. –B–b–be', lo a–a–avevate d–d–distratto, n–n–no?– rispose con un tentativo scarsamente riuscito di sogghigno malandrino. –H–h–ho p–p–pensato di d–d–dover c–c–cogliere l'a–attimo f–fuggente… n–non p–potevo f–farmi s–scappare l'o–occasione…  
–Pare che su di lui il campo funzioni diversamente… anche i suoi mutamenti sono volontari dopotutto… chissà quanto gli ci vorrà per riprendere il controllo…  
–Ma qualcosa è riuscito a farlo… guardate!– L'antenna era stata intaccata alla base. Recisa a metà, pendeva sghemba, mentre ancora irradiava intorno le sue scariche lampeggianti, forse ancor più selvaggiamente di prima. Il ragno, apparentemente in preda al dolore o al disorientamento, voltava il corpo e gli occhiacci inquietanti di qua e di là, senza una logica. Le luci intorno fluttuavano violentemente, visibilmente per tutti ora. –Proprio perché era il suo punto di forza, era anche più vulnerabile del resto del corpo… pare che l'idea fosse giusta… e bravo faccia di gomma! Forse ci hai dato quel che ci serviva! Ora o mai più, ragazzi! È il momento per attaccarlo, prima che si riprenda!  
Come un sol uomo i tre diressero le pistole contro lo stesso punto e fecero fuoco, e poi ancora e ancora… aumentando l'ira e la follia della bestia, che si agitava sempre più violentemente e irrazionalmente. Ma con scarso risultato. Attaccare fisicamente era stata una buona idea… ma l'energia del laser veniva quasi completamente deviata da quella emessa dal ragno, e ogni volta che una zampa o una ganascia si avventava contro di loro dovevano disperdersi e rimettersi in posizione, e per di più tenerlo lontano dal ferito. Ormai l'antenna era tagliata quasi del tutto, ma ci stavano riuscendo troppo lentamente… erano affaticati…  
–Bisogna che qualcuno finisca di spezzarla con le mani… vado io…  
–Neanche per idea! Ti sei quasi ripreso del tutto, vuoi farti colpire di nuovo? E poi se salta tutto chi porta fuori lo scemo qui, se voi due restate paralizzati? Io sott'acqua non so volare, sai?  
–Forse non c'è bisogno che qualcuno si faccia colpire… ci vuole solo più potenza di fuoco… Copritemi!– Rotolando sul pavimento come aveva fatto tante volte da ragazzo per sfuggire alle pallottole in guerra, il terzo membro del gruppo tornò a impossessarsi di uno dei mitra gettati via, puntandolo e sparando. Parve che avesse qualche effetto… il moncone dell'antenna divenne incandescente e iniziò a sciogliersi… ma prima che potesse completare l'opera il ragno, ormai completamente fuori controllo, si avventò con tutto il suo peso contro la sorgente di quel terribile dolore, come una montagna che piombasse dal cielo, senza badare ai tentativi degli altri due di impegnarlo.  
Due grida esplosero quasi contemporaneamente. Uno dell'amico che si era gettato a razzo rasoterra tra le zampe–aculeo per spingerlo in salvo. L'altro veniva dalla direzione da cui un secondo colpo di mitra laser era esploso inaspettatamente riducendo del tutto il collegamento energetico in una poltiglia fusa. Il ragno atterrò al suolo con uno schianto pesante bloccando mezzo corpo del coraggioso salvatore sotto di sé, ma lasciando illeso l'altro. E non si mosse più. Privo dell'antenna, era paralizzato come aveva lasciato loro prima. Solo la semisfera centrale a cui era stata attaccata pulsava sempre più luminosa, sempre più rapida, mentre l'energia contenutavi non trovava sbocco. Tutte le luci e i ronzii intorno si erano spenti di colpo. Sarebbe esploso presto.  
–Ti senti bene?– Accorsero accanto al compagno intrappolato, sostenendo quello che non poteva muoversi.  
–Come no… una rosa… appena mi avrete tirato fuori!– ribatté lui con una smorfia. –Poi dobbiamo scappare prima che qui si metta male… tu porti me e cioccolatino porta il pelatone e usciamo prima di subito, ok? Bel colpo comunque… hai sparato proprio al momento giusto, se no ci avrebbe fatti fuori entrambi…  
–Cosa? Non sono stato io… non ho sparato… ma allora…  
Si sentirono gelare al debole lamento che giunse alle loro orecchie. Contro la parete più lontana, presso lo squarcio che avevano aperto per entrare, giaceva il secondo mitra laser, ancora fumante e semidistrutto dall'impatto causato dal rinculo. E là vicino, accasciato semisvenuto, le mani bruciacchiate, stava il bambino…  
–Kimeo!…– Uno scatto di lampo. Corse a prenderlo in braccio. –Cosa hai fatto? Perché sei tornato indietro? Pensavamo che fossi al sicuro!  
–Ho… ho portato tutti in salvo– mormorò il piccolo debolmente. Si era spaccato un labbro da cui scorreva un filo di sangue, aveva ustioni un po' ovunque e probabilmente qualche osso rotto. Quell'arma non era stata fatta per essere usata da un essere umano, ma per fortuna pareva che non fosse rimasto ferito mortalmente. –Venivo a dirvelo… ad aiutarvi… ho riportato il motoscafo… ho visto che eravate in pericolo… io…  
Gli strinse affettuosamente la mano– con delicatezza, per non fargli male. –Tu ci hai salvato, Kimeo. Dobbiamo ringraziarti… ma ora…  
–Ora mi sa che non dovete perdere tempo…– esclamò allarmato il prigioniero. Tornarono a voltarsi tutti. Le pulsazioni del nucleo erano diventate fortissime e irregolari, inondando l'ambiente di luce spettrale intermittente che sbiancava loro i volti. –Dovete andarvene ORA! Prendi il ragazzino e filate via di qui!  
–Ma tu…  
–Dovete lasciarmi qui… non c'è altra scelta! Non potete portarci via tutti e tre insieme… e non sappiamo quanto resisterà ancora quest'affare! Forza!  
–Ma io… non posso…  
–Gli altri vengono prima di noi!– sbraitò il rosso, col viso alterato dall'ira. –L'hai forse dimenticato? Fa' presto, prima che perda l'occasione di fare il dannato eroe!  
Kimeo alzò gli occhi spaventati, supplichevoli, sul volto del ragazzo che lo teneva. –Oh, no… no… non per colpa mia! Vi prego… non fatelo…  
Ma il viso di lui si era indurito come non lo aveva mai visto. –Ha ragione– disse, con voce di pietra– di pietra spezzata, abbassando gli occhi. –Presto. Tutti via di qui.

* * *

E così corriamo…  
Corrono in due, reggendo me e il compagno ferito, ridotto in una strana forma di cui però ora non m'importa niente. Guardo il ragazzo e vedo che stringe le labbra nonostante l'espressione dura e severa del suo volto. Non parlo. Non so cosa dirgli. Percorriamo i corridoi diventati ancor più spettrali per il buio quasi totale, per l'assenza di rumori che fa rimbombare i loro passi come tuoni violenti. Le esplosioni sono cessate. Hanno lasciato il posto a sinistri scricchiolii che ci circondano completamente. –Senza energia la struttura resiste meno alla pressione dell'acqua– esclama l'amico di papà nell'ansito della corsa, col compagno sulle spalle. –Non ci vorrà molto prima che si allaghi tutto…  
Non ha neanche finito di dirlo che una paratia cede di colpo. Tutti i bulloni saltano, e il lastrone si abbatte all'interno spinto da un fiotto d'acqua che inizia a ricoprire il pavimento. –Be', una fortuna nella sfortuna– commenta l'uomo. –Avremmo potuto metterci troppo a tornare di sopra… ben venga una scorciatoia! Pensi di aver ripreso abbastanza le forze?  
–Sto bene– risponde il ragazzo, serio. –Kimeo, trattieni il fiato più che puoi. Potrebbe far male, ma hai già dimostrato più di una volta il tuo coraggio oggi.  
E senza altre parole si gettano entrambi nella cascata. Chiudo gli occhi all'impatto. Sento la pressione spaventosa dell'acqua… e sento la forza spaventosa con cui questi due le si oppongono, spingendosi fuori, verso l'alto. Ho freddo, mi sembra che i polmoni debbano scoppiarmi, e anche senza guardare avverto il buio terribile del letto del fiume tutto intorno a me. Ma resisto, perché mi hanno detto di resistere. L'abbraccio protettivo in cui sono stretto mi fa avere meno paura. E dopo quella che sembra un'eternità sbuchiamo in superficie. Si sta facendo giorno. Le stelle lasciano il posto all'alba. Respiro di colpo, avidamente, a grandi boccate, e non sono mai stato così felice in vita mia di vedere il cielo.  
Il motoscafo è dove l'ho lasciato, sotto lo squarcio da cui eravamo entrati. I due nuotano fin lì sorreggendoci e spingono su noi prima di aggrapparvisi a loro volta. –Dove sono i prigionieri?  
–Sono scappati appena li ho portati a riva… non so dove siano andati, ma non volevano restare un momento di più– ansimo. –Spero che siano riusciti tutti a mettersi al sicuro…  
–Anche noi… sarebbe stato meglio poterli guidare da qualche parte abbastanza lontano prima che salti tutto…– grugnisce l'amico di papà. –Per fortuna pare che abbiamo ancora pochi istanti. Tu metti in moto e portali via di qui. Io torno sotto e prendo il nostro spericolato…  
–FERMI!– Il coro di voci ferree riecheggia tutto intorno mentre alla luce distinguo barconi che si avvicinano, e forme in movimento sulla riva di cui nella concitazione non ci eravamo accorti. Il suono di molte armi spianate ci circonda. Sono soldati… un centinaio di soldati, con l'uniforme dell'esercito governativo. Oh, no. Perché qui? Perché ora? Non si sono mai impicciati degli scontri tra fazioni… perché devono decidere di intervenire proprio adesso?  
–Arrendetevi– urla un capitano dentro un megafono, da sopra una jeep, a distanza. –Questa è un'installazione militare proibita! Siete in arresto! Sarete interrogati per spionaggio e atti di terrorismo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 8**

–V–vi sfugge l'i–ironia della situazione? A me no– ghigna faticosamente il bianco buffo, sollevandosi a malapena su un gomito. –Non hanno mai s–scoperto quelli che li stavano d–distruggendo… e vogliono a–arrestare noi che siamo venuti ad a–aiutarli!  
–Non è il momento di essere ironici adesso… PER NIENTE! Probabilmente anche tra questi ci sono dei nemici… e sono stati loro a portarli qui! Ma non possiamo permetterci di combattere adesso!  
Il ragazzo stringe le labbra ancor più forte mentre pensa in fretta. Poi decide all'improvviso. –Lo so. Reggetevi tutti!– E avvia il motoscafo direttamente alla velocità massima, puntando dritto verso l'imbarcazione dell'ufficiale che ha parlato. Lo scafo già messo a dura prova oggi scricchiola e geme, il motore protesta per il trattamento poco delicato, ma obbedisce. Colti di sorpresa, i soldati iniziano a sparare un attimo in ritardo. È quel che ci serve. Speroniamo violentemente l'altra barca che si fa da parte con una grossa falla nella fiancata. Anche le assi della nostra chiglia si spezzano, ma il pilota non se ne cura. Altre due fanno la stessa fine. Inseguiti dal fuoco della fucileria, voliamo a tutta birra seguendo la corrente, cercando di distanziarli.  
–Quest'aggeggio sta per sfasciarsi… ci prenderanno…  
–Non se gli do una spinta in più!– grida l'amico di papà, gettandosi nelle onde agitate e afferrando lo scafo scricchiolante da poppa. Le pallottole ci fischiano vicinissime, ma improvvisamente la velocità raddoppia, e i nostri inseguitori iniziano a rimpicciolire a vista d'occhio.  
–Guadagniamo terreno…  
–…Ma stiamo perdendo secondi preziosi! Aspetta!– Il ragazzo si volta e fa fuoco contro una sporgenza rocciosa che abbiamo appena superato. Le rocce franano, ostruendo una parte del fiume. –Questo li rallenterà… ma non li fermerà del tutto! Dobbiamo seminarli! Le rapide e le zone paludose sono ancora troppo lontane…  
–C'è…– Mi fa male parlare. Le costole è come se mi si infilzassero nei polmoni. –C'è un piccolo affluente… più avanti… risalendolo si va a finire in un'altra palude… possiamo infilarci là… questa barca può navigare anche nelle paludi, ma quelle che hanno loro no… dovranno fermarsi…  
Si rivolgono tutti verso di me stupiti. –R–ragazzino, oggi potresti averci s–salvato un'altra volta– esclama il ferito con ammirazione. –S–se ce la facciamo… ti porto al l–luna park per un giorno intero, g–giuro…  
–Dov'è l'imboccatura?  
–A destra… dopo quella curva che gira intorno alla collina…  
Gira il volante come se fossimo su un circuito di formula uno. Sbandando furiosamente ci portiamo sulla parte destra del fiume, mentre il nuotatore torna a bordo con un salto. È come se fosse impazzito e volesse farci schiantare contro la sponda, ma la concentrazione e la determinazione totale sul suo volto lo smentiscono del tutto. Qualche chilometro più a valle, appena gli indico la sottile diramazione simile a una stradina secondaria la imbocca con sicurezza a tutta velocità, sollevando due ali altissime di spruzzi nella curva.  
Non ci vuole molto prima di raggiungere le paludi. Il serbatoio è al limite, e lo scafo anche. Sembra impossibile che questo rottame solo ieri fosse una barca nuovissima e ultramoderna… o che sia riuscito a raggiungere una tale velocità poco fa. È un miracolo che ci abbia portato fin qui. Ci fermiamo del tutto dove le erbe e le isolette di torba affioranti trasformano il terreno in un labirinto di vicoli azzurri in cui non è quasi più possibile distinguere la terra dall'acqua. Sulla cartina geografica questa è segnata come la sorgente dell'affluente, perché prima di questo punto non è possibile chiamarlo fiume. Alberi e piante alte formano uno schermo abbastanza alto per nasconderci. Anzi, abbiamo ancora più fortuna… non lontano, qualche cacciatore ha lasciato una palafitta di legno e frasche, ben mimetizzata, che ci solleva enormemente l'animo quando la scorgiamo. A mano, i due ci guidano là e ci fanno trasbordare con cura. Ricoprono di fronde ogni apertura, lasciando solo qualche fessura per l'aria e per guardare fuori. Il ferito si accascia e chiude gli occhi, stremato, appena lo appoggiano alla parete. Ben presto sentiamo il rumore dei motori e le voci degli uomini. Hanno capito che siamo qui e hanno circondato la zona. Questo può essere solo un rifugio temporaneo al meglio.  
E c'è un altro problema…  
–Tu resta con loro e stai di guardia– dice il ragazzo con fermezza. –Non ho sentito esplosioni mentre venivamo qui, quindi c'è ancora tempo. Io torno indietro.  
–Cosa? No! Ti troverai in mezzo al loro fuoco… è troppo lontano… anche se ora stai bene, e anche al massimo della velocità… potreste restarci secchi tutti e due!  
–Mi ha ricordato le regole… e io me le ricordo– è la risposta, inflessibile. –E ce n'è una che dice di non abbandonare MAI un compagno. Quante volte lui l'ha fatto per me? Perciò ora io lo farò per lui.  
E si accinge ad uscire dalla finestra, scostando la cortina verde.  
–Aspetta… ci vado io!– esclama l'altro uomo, prendendolo per un braccio. –Io posso… passare al di sotto delle loro barche…  
–Non ce la faresti mai in tempo. Devo farlo IO.  
–Ascoltami, dannazione!– Non trova le parole nell'agitazione. –Non è… non è più come prima! Tu hai qualcosa da perdere adesso!  
Il ragazzo lo fissa per un attimo. Poi sorride. Come non l'ho mai visto sorridere in tutti questi giorni. –Lo so– risponde. –E non la perderò. Come non perderò _nessuno_ di voi. Aspettami.  
E sento il lampo. E lo vedo sparire davanti ai miei occhi sbarrati, questa volta, per la prima volta.  
E di lì a poco sento gli spari nel cerchio degli assedianti. Guardando dalle fessure lo vediamo riapparire e sparire a intervalli in mezzo a loro, attirando su di sé le pallottole. Ha deciso di fare da esca per noi, mentre torna indietro per salvare il suo amico. I motoscafi si rimettono in moto. Lo inseguono, tornando a dirigersi verso la base condannata, lasciandoci liberi. Guardo supplichevole l'amico di papà. –Non… non è giusto… non gli lascerai correre tutti questi pericoli da solo, vero?  
L'uomo ha estratto la pistola e si è messo di guardia accanto alla finestra, rassegnato. Sospirando, con volto serio mi fa cenno di continuare a guardare fuori. –Lo sai perché portiamo quest'abito, Kimeo?– dice. –Un tempo, ci fu dato… da mostri che volevano che la gente inerme ci VEDESSE arrivare da miglia di distanza e fuggisse terrorizzata, come davanti a dei diavoli. Che servisse a infondere paura di noi e di loro ovunque andassimo. Noi ci rifiutammo di obbedire loro, ma lo tenemmo. Perché è visibile. Perché qualunque nemico ci avesse visto sul campo di battaglia… avrebbe mirato prima a noi, e solo dopo a tutti gli altri. Agli innocenti, o comunque a quelli meno forti. Perché è questo che facciamo. È questo che siamo. Ed è questo che sta facendo adesso lui.  
E non parla più. E neanch'io parlo più. Restiamo soltanto in attesa. Per tutto il tempo che ci vuole…

* * *

_Okay… poteva finire molto peggio… non che non potesse anche finire molto MEGLIO di così, intendiamoci…  
Non è finita finché non ti arrendi! E piantala di parlare da solo!  
Che ci fai qui? Dovevi per forza rovinarmi la scena madre?  
DAMMI LA MANO, PEZZO D'IDIOTA!_  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

Anche a questa distanza, il tuono dello scoppio fa tremare la capanna.  
Fiamme arancione colorano l'orizzonte superando la luce del giorno nuvoloso.  
Debolmente, attutita, l'eco delle grida dei soldati allarmati in lontananza che non sanno cosa fare o a cosa credere. Ora probabilmente chiameranno qualcuno per spegnere l'incendio. Forse si convinceranno che i loro terroristi si sono autodistrutti.  
Poi più niente.  
Solo il silenzio. E il fumo acre che sale.  
E silenzio.  
E silenzio.  
Poi, un puntino che si avvicina ondeggiando, danzando irregolarmente a bassa quota– sfiorando appena il pelo dell'acqua e le cime delle canne. Un puntino che diventa due puntini uniti. Che strappa un'esclamazione soffocata di gioia all'uomo di guardia e fa aprire gli occhi all'altro. Scostiamo le frasche per vedere meglio. Sono loro. Quello magro sbanda in aria perdendo un colpo ogni tanto e appare piuttosto bruciacchiato, e sorregge l'altro che tiene gli occhi chiusi e ha l'abito lacerato. Ma vedendoci solleva una mano col pollice alzato, stirando le labbra in un sorriso tutto denti. Ce l'hanno fatta. Ce l'hanno fatta entrambi.  
–Come state?– esclama l'amico di papà sporgendosi dalla piattaforma per afferrarli.  
–Un po' ammaccati… lui più di me… questo pazzo di un eroe si è beccato qualche colpo e l'esplosione ha fatto il resto… ma niente che non si possa aggiustare. Eravamo appena fuori quando è saltato tutto. Per fortuna non ci hanno visto… li ha distratti lo spettacolo e ho volato bassissimo tutto il tempo. Direi che abbiamo raggiunto il nostro scopo. Ormai con la base distrutta dovranno ritirare le truppe almeno per un po'. Prendilo che ce ne andiamo… chiamiamo i tuoi amici e ci facciamo venire a raccattare, perché io non faccio un passo di più.  
Insieme posano il ragazzo sul pavimento, sostenendolo. Per me che l'ho visto prima così forte e deciso contro i nemici, è strano vederlo così abbandonato nelle braccia dei compagni. Cercano di spostarlo con tutta la delicatezza che possono, ma qualche piccola scossa è inevitabile. Apre gli occhi per il dolore trattenendo un gemito, e mi sorride riconoscendomi. Mi avvicino preoccupato. E allora vedo la ferita sulla sua spalla, e l'altra appena aperta tra il torace e il fianco. E vedo quello che avevo capito. Che avevo immaginato che avrei visto.  
Vedono che sto guardando. Ma non dicono niente. –Ciao, Kimeo– mi dice solo il ragazzo, continuando a sorridere.  
Alzo gli occhi e li fisso in volto uno a uno. Non ho paura. –Cosa… chi siete voi?– riesco a chiedere finalmente.  
–Sono IO, Kimeo– risponde lui. –Qualunque ALTRA cosa possa essere. Proprio come ognuno a questo mondo è soltanto se stesso, qualunque cosa possano fargli… se ha il coraggio di essere se stesso.– E mi porge faticosamente la mano. –Questo cambia qualcosa per te?  
Capisco cosa vuole dire. Non c'è bisogno di altro. E lentamente, stendo anch'io la mano. Lentamente, gliela stringo.  
E il suo sorriso si fa più leggero e sollevato. Poi un'altra fitta di dolore lo fa sbiancare e si contrae mormorando un paio di volte una parola straniera– forse, un nome.  
–Ti ci riporteremo, bello– lo schernisce l'amico salvato, affettuosamente, piazzandogli una mano come una zampa sulla testa e scuotendogliela. –Adesso riposati e non pensare più a niente. Abbiamo fatto anche stavolta il nostro dovere.

* * *

Qualche giorno dopo, siamo tutti all'aeroporto. I quattro stranieri vanno via.  
I telegiornali e i quotidiani hanno riportato molte cose dopo che siamo tornati a casa. Gli scontri stanno diminuendo e i capi dei movimenti terroristici vengono arrestati e neutralizzati, un po' in tutto il paese. Non stanno cessando. Non è arrivata una miracolosa pace. –Non erano loro l'unica causa di tutto, George– ha detto a papà il suo amico –né erano gli unici a trarne vantaggio. Gli uomini sono abbastanza stupidi da soli, anche senza bisogno di misteriosi criminali che li aizzino. Ma perlomeno adesso sono solo gli uomini del tuo paese ad avere in mano la situazione. Potranno decidere da soli cosa fare in futuro, se perpetuarla o guarire. E anche tu potrai fare davvero la differenza. Mi auguro di cuore che questo basti.  
Me lo auguro anch'io. Ma forse potrà bastare. Stiamo cominciando a riprenderci. Stiamo cominciando a ricostruire. E anch'io sono in via di guarigione, anche se ci vorrà un po' di tempo. Con le stampelle e pieno di bende e gessi, sono lo stesso voluto per forza venire a salutarli. Anche loro non sono messi ancora tanto bene, ma ci hanno assicurato che si rimetteranno del tutto, e ci stanno davanti allegramente. A uno a uno stringono la mano a papà, poi a me, strizzandomi l'occhio, e il ragazzo allunga con affetto una carezza anche a Fatima e Isabelle. –Abbiate cura di voi. E adesso che ricomincerai ad andare a scuola… datti da fare, giovanotto. In futuro, ce ne sarà bisogno.  
Vedo la mamma in disparte, che si strofina le mani incerta. Quando mi hanno riportato indietro in quelle condizioni, ha pianto tanto e non voleva nemmeno guardare questi uomini. Ma nei giorni seguenti, mentre li vedeva curarsi le ferite e ascoltava le notizie, mentre le raccontavo cosa era successo e come mi avevano protetto, e come io li avevo aiutati, l'ho vista diventare pensierosa e silenziosa. Qualcuno deve agire per primo, penso. Altrimenti non cambia niente. Così mi avvicino a lei senza dir nulla e le prendo la mano, e la porto da loro. E metto nelle loro la sua mano.  
Allora è come se le si sciogliesse un groppo in gola. –Mi dispiace per tutto– dice, timorosamente. –Per quello che ho pensato di voi e che ho anche detto. Grazie per quello che avete fatto per noi. Che avete fatto per mio figlio. Quando le cose andranno meglio… tornate. Prometto che riceverete un'altra accoglienza.  
Il ragazzo le stringe la mano con forza, sorridendo francamente. –Non importa. Lo avremmo fatto comunque. Ma è bello sentire queste sue parole. La ringrazio. Speriamo che quando ci incontreremo di nuovo… se ci rincontreremo… sarà in una circostanza felice.  
Papà ha rimesso le vesti della nostra tradizione. È la prima volta che le indossa di nuovo in pubblico, e le ha fatte mettere anche a me. Sembra un santo del paradiso, fiero e felice, le mani e il volto che spiccano vivi sul candore dell'abito, mentre tiene per l'ultima volta nelle sue le mani del suo amico. –Non potremo mai ringraziarvi abbastanza. Se mai ci fosse qualsiasi cosa che possiamo fare per voi…  
–Non preoccuparti. E tenetevi in contatto. Fateci sapere come state, e come vanno le cose. Per qualsiasi problema, non esitate a chiamarci di nuovo. Sono convinto che potrai fare molto per il tuo paese, George. Ho fiducia in te. _Kwaheri_.  
Agitando la mano, salgono sull'aereo. Continuiamo a salutare durante il decollo, e finché non è un puntino che svanisce tra le nuvole, come se potessero ancora vederci, stringendoci forte tra noi. E poi, sempre stringendoci, torniamo pian piano alla macchina.

* * *

–Uff… be', anche questa è fatta– sbuffò il primo dei quattro viaggiatori buttandosi finalmente con la testa lucida sui cuscini del sedile. –Certo che c'è voluta una bella fatica! La prossima volta che mi offrono un lavoretto facile facile con viaggio tutto spesato… ricordatemi di rifiutare, grazie!  
–Viaggio spesato, fessacchione? Il biglietto lo paghiamo noi…  
–Be', DOVREBBE essere stato spesato con quella scossa che ho preso! Credo di avere ancora le gambe più lunghe di qualche centimetro! Quando siamo a casa pretendo che mi rimborsi tu…  
–Sì, aspetta e spera.  
–A che pensi?– chiese il giovane sul sedile davanti, girandosi verso l'amico che guardava ancora fuori dal finestrino.  
–Oh, niente di particolare. Questa volta è andata bene. Se potessimo risolvere allo stesso modo tutti i problemi di questo paese… o di tutta la mia terra, se è per questo. Ma sembra che per quante cose si aggiustino, ne restino sempre di più da fare.  
–Ehi, cocco, ma non sei mai contento? Abbiamo un bel peso sulle spalle, ma questo non vuol dire che possiamo sistemare tutto– replicò il rosso sporgendosi sopra lo schienale. –O che dobbiamo.  
–Già. Noi possiamo dare una mano… ma alla fine sono le persone di tutto il mondo ad essere responsabili del proprio destino. È giusto così. Dobbiamo credere che saranno capaci di salvarsi da soli, ognuno a suo modo. E nel frattempo possiamo essere contenti di quello che riusciamo a fare. Perciò pensa a qualcosa di più piacevole, adesso.– E gli ficcò qualcosa in mano. Un pacco avvolto in ruvida carta marrone, legato con uno spago. –Credevi che ce ne fossimo dimenticati? Tanti auguri.  
–E questo è da parte mia– rincarò l'altro da sopra, calando un pacco simile sul primo.  
–E questo da me– fece il terzo buttando una terza dose, sbucando con la testa a lato dello schienale. Sotto quel piccolo cumulo di doni, il festeggiato rimase senza parole. –Non… non pensavo che…– riuscì infine a dire.  
–Era da immaginare. Certo non è il modo migliore di passare il compleanno… anche perché quando arriveremo a casa col fuso orario sarà già domani… ma comunque se sei rimasto sorpreso ora aspetta di vedere la festa e la torta col resto dei regali! Ieri abbiamo parlato con gli altri al telefono!  
L'ultimo resto di tensione si sciolse in una lieve risata. –Spero solo che si siano ricordati il mio gusto preferito– rispose, lanciando un'occhiata di ringraziamento a tutti e tre gli amici –non servivano le parole– mentre si accingeva ad aprire il primo pacchetto. –E spero anche un'altra cosa…  
–Cioè?  
–Che non abbiate fatto i vostri acquisti in qualche orrido negozietto di artigianato locale… quella è tutta roba fatta a Taiwan e non la voglio nella mia collezione!

* * *

20/08/2006  
_Hongera Punma!_


End file.
